Season 3: Gray Bay
by Epicenter Six
Summary: Continuation of Criminal Case after Pacific Bay. The PC just got a request to come to Gray Bay after the troubles of Pacific Bay were resolve and he goes their to find new murders, new team members, new evil plots, and new as well as old suspects.
1. Main Cast

**AN: Huh, well this is different for me. Here's me attempting to do a episodic adventure Fanfiction for Criminal Case. This chapter is just an introduction and the first episode will be uploaded almost immediately. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and if their is a Criminal Case section on Fanfiction, do tell me. I couldn't find any so I'm posting it here at misc. games.**

 **Clarence Adams**

Occupation: Chief of Police

Height: 6'1

Age: 59

Weight: 180

Eyes: Brown

Blood O+

Description: African-American man with black, balding hair that is graying, wearing a formal gray police suit. Pleasant, but can be stern.

 **Selena Avado**

Occupation: Police Detective

Height – 5'6

Age – 39

Weight – 150

Eyes – Hazel

Blood – B-

Description: Hispanic-American woman with long, wavy brown hair. Wears a low-cut dress blouse and a badge hanging over her. Flirtatious and Driven.

 **Mike 'East' Takeda**

Occupation: Police Detective

Height: 5'9

Age: 27

Weight: 175

Eyes: Green

Blood: A-

Description: Japanese citizen that immigrated when he was three years old. Has black, spiky hair and wears a casual police shirt and badge on his waist with a Japanese symbol peaking out at the top of his shirt. Snarky, but well-meaning.

 **Clarisse Adams**

Occupational: Coroner

Height: 5'8

Age: 35

Weight: 168

Eyes: Brown

Blood: O+

Description: African-American woman short, black hair. Wears a yellow blouse under a lab coat and a gold necklace with a heart ruby on it. Clarence's daughter. Nice and calm.

 **Rick Banes**

Occupation: Forensics

Height: 5'2

Age: 41

Weight: 110

Eyes: Green

Blood: O+

Description: White man with blond hair. Wears an orange shirt over a white lab coat. Unassuming.

 **Brad Alwick A.K.A. Demon Herder**

Occupation: Tech Specialist

Height: 5'10

Age: 21

Weight: 155

Eyes: Violet

Blood: AB-

Description: White, pale man with a purple fauxhawk. Wears a black satanic shirt with tattoos running across his arms and neck with a silver necklace, black glasses, and silver earrings. Exceptionally delusional, but smart.

 **Elizabeth Arquette**

Occupation: Historian

Height: 6'1

Age: 70

Weight: 150

Eyes: Blue

Blood: AB-

Description: White, pale woman. Wears a formal purple dress with her gray hair tied back and held together by two purple pins. Eloquent, but haughty.

 **Alanis Beckel**

Occupation: Profiler

Height: 5'8

Age: 38

Weight: 120

Eyes: Green

Blood: B+

Description. White woman with short, brown hair. Wears a black blouse and jacket. Intellectual and charming.

 **Benedict Almonds.**

Occupation: Judge

Height: 5'6

Age: 53

Weight: 150

Eyes: Blue

Blood: A+

Description: A bald, white man of French descent. Wears a judge's atire with a gray tie that has a scales symbol on it.


	2. Tug-O-War: CH 1

CLARENCE Hello, PC. Welcome to Gray Bay.

CLARENCE: You're first area is the industrial area of it, colloquially known as Metal Park.

CLARENCE: It's a place built with scientists and mechanics in mind, amongst other things.

CLARENCE: Expect the mechanics to do whatever it takes to land a job and the scientist to do whatever it takes to discover something.

CLARENCE: The first place we're going to is way out in the outskirts however. Not many people there.

CLARENCE: An anonymous note sent to us said he stumbled on a dead body at an abandoned railway and we have to check it out? Are you ready?

CLARENCE: Great! Grab Mike and make your way over there.

MIKE: Hey, PC. Name's Mike Takeda, but call me Mike or East. A pleasure to meet you. Hope you're as good as I heard Clarence said you are.

MIKE: He absolutely loves your work and I'm sure you'll continue to impress him

MIKE: Now then, let's head to that abandoned railway.

(Investigate Abandoned Railway)

CLUES FOUND: Victim's Body, Control Body, Sheet of Paper

MIKE: Yikes! Looked like this man was pulled apart by the trains. Not a pleasant way to start your first day here.

MIKE: According to the ID, his name was Winston Finch. Works as a lawyer.

MIKE: A lawyer? Great. Anyone would want to kill him. So, what did you find?

MIKE: That control panel looks like what the killer used to work the train. I'm surprised it's still working.

MIKE: It's locked. Huh, maybe you can show off your mad hacking skills I've heard about.

MIKE: And what's this sheet of paper. It's faded so maybe you can reveal what's on it.

UNKNOWN: Who's there?

MIKE: Hey, are you the person who found the body?

SUNNY (reveals self): Yes, I did.

MIKE: Woah, a robot! What's one doing here? I thought they were only in Innovation Valley at Pacific Bay.

SUNNY: PC, is that you? Oh, GOOD to see you. It's me, SUNNY. You HELPED me with… something. Sunny FORGETS a lot these days.

MIKE: Wait, you known this rusted tin can, PC?

SUNNY: We met during the death of… someone CRUSHED to a cube. Sunny can't remember. That SADDENS me.

MIKE: Well, this is weird.

MIKE: You're choice on what we do first. Talk to the robot or search one of the other clues.

 **PROFILEGAINED: Sunny**

 **Robot**

 **Height – 5'5**

 **Age – 4**

 **Weight – 300 lbs**

 **Eyes – Green/Red**

 **Blood C+**

 **Description: A robot that formally worked at the android graveyard in Innovation Valley. It has a tan pain job with yellow-and-black lines around the side of his chest and at the wrist of his arms. Has two extra arms affixed at the back of his shoulders and three fingers. Wears a gray cloak to walk around town incognito.**

(Clarisse Performs Autopsy)

CLARISSE: Hello PC. My name is Clarisse Adams, coroner.

MIKE: Also a fantastic racecar driver. Seriously, she's awesome.

CLARISSE: I'm flattered, Mike, although I'm already married.

CLARISSE: Now, onto important matters, the victim. As you probably expected, he died from blood loss after being torn in half.

CLARISSE: The train pulled with enough force to split him from the waist, probably involving a lot of screaming. It wasn't pleasant.

MIKE: Yeesh. Can we skip to the part where you give relevant information to us?

CLARISSE: If you insist. The body wasn't as important as you think. Nothing relevant on him except for a bruise on the head. Probably knock out. .

CLARISSE: The important part happened to be the rope used to tie the victim up. An examination of his wrist showed bruising and the knots were a trucker's hitch, very advanced.

CLARISSE: All this means that your victim is highly skilled at knotting, although not as good as tying up loose ends.

KILLER INFO GAINED: Has knowledge of Knotting

(Examine Control Panel)

CONTROLED PANEL UNLOCKED

MIKE: Wow, you decode that panel in seconds! I would really like some tips from you.

MIKE: This thing looks… complex. We better give it to our tech-expert Brad Alwick.

MIKE: Be warned, Brad is a bit… weird, but he is one of the best tech experts around. I'm sure he'll find something on it.

(Brad examines control panel)

BRAD: Ah, Takeda. A displeasure to see you. Who's this new mortal?

MIKE: Ha, ha, very funny Brad. This is PC. What-

BRAD: Demon Herder!

MIKE: Did you find out about the control panel?

BRAD: If you insist, pretty boy. Unlike you, the control panel is actually interesting.

BRAD: As you can probably guess, this was used to control the trains.

BRAD: The killer put it at one of the slowest speed and allowed the man to be slowly pulled apart. Quite sadistic.

MIKE: Ugh, this person is a psychopath.

BRAD: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, the device is pretty complicated and no one without some knowledge of mechanics would know how to operate it.

MIKE: So, we're looking for someone with knowledge of mechanics. They won't be able to fix anything in jail.

KILLER INFO GAINED: Has knowledge of Mechanics.

(Talk to Sunny about finding the body)

SUNNY: PC, it's GOOD to see you here! You are NICE! I don't look as WELL with all this RUST on me, but I hope this CLOAK helps, as well as keeping me INCOGNITO in the town.

MIKE: Okay… so, you found the body, right?

SUNNY: Yes. Sunny was visiting to look for MATERIALS. My left upper arm is a bit LOOSE and Sunny wanted to see if this place had anything to use to FIX it.

SUNNY: As Sunny got close to it, Sunny heard SCREAMING. Sunny RUSHED over there, but the screaming stop just as Sunny got there and Sunny found the man DEAD.

MIKE: Did you notice anybody or are your optics rusted out as well.

SUNNY: NO. The killer had several MINUTES, more than enough time to ESCAPE.

SUNNY: Sunny don't know who the MAN was, but Sunny feels sorry for him. His screams were so loud…

(Examine faded paper)

REVEAL TERMINATION NOTICE

MIKE: Good work. Now what do we have.

MIKE: A letter to him. Not just any letter. A termination notice from Kilian and Paige Law Office.

MIKE: It says that unless he got a good score, he was getting kicked to the curve.

MIKE: The reasons were that he was underperforming as of late and hadn't done anything worth noting.

MIKE: Since he wasn't fired yet, let's go over there and see what we can find at his desk. Might be something he left behind for us to find.

(Examine law office)

CLUES FOUND: Whiskey Bottle, Locked Suitcase

MIKE: Ugh, this place is stuffy. It practically reeks of corruption.

MIKE: So, what do we have here?

MIKE: Whiskey? Don't mind if I do.

MIKE: Ah, wait, I see a tag on it. Looks like it's a gift. Check it out.

MIKE: And a suitcase. Yeah, this is probably the victim's. Let's have a look inside.

MIKE: Wait, its lock. Now I really want to look inside. Locked objects mean secrets no one wants us to know about. Go on and crack it.

(Examine Whiskey Bottle)

REVEALED SYMBOL

MIKE: Hmm, no name, but a symbol. I have no idea what it is, but our historian, Elizabeth Arquette, might be able to help out with that.

MIKE: She's a bit pompous, but he knows his stuff about and he's good if you want to take a nap.

(Elizabeth researches symbol)

ELIZABETH: Ah, PC. A pleasure to meet you. I've many great things about you.

MIKE: Great to see you two hitting it off, now what can you tell us about this symbol.

ELIZABETH: Hmph, let us talk more in private PC.

ELIZABETH: Anyway, this symbol is quite an old one. It's the symbol of the Venetian Garden Guard.

ELIZABETH: They're an old group that has gone from a small guard to a security company.

ELIZABETH: I asked that dark boy, Brad or Demon Herder as he likes to call himself, to research into who was in contact with the victim and he gave me a name.

ELIZABETH: You're looking for a man named Marcus Garada. He was supposed to be guarding the victim.

MIKE: Well, he failed at that job. Best ask him why he's a complete failure.

ELIZABETH: Actually, that's the complete opposite. He's been a bodyguard for twenty years and never once lost a client on the job.

MIKE: So, wait. Guy guards people for twenty years and fails on out victim. I doubt that's a coincidence.

MIKE: Come on, PC. Let's put the screws to him and see how he ended up fumbling so badly.

 **PROFILE GANED: Marcus Garada**

 **Bodyguard**

 **Height – 6'5**

 **Age – 47**

 **Weight – 220**

 **Eyes – Brown**

 **Blood - AB-**

 **Description: An African-American man who is bald and wears black body armor over a grey cloak. Works as a bodyguard for Venetian Garden Guard.**

(Talk to Marcus Garada about failing to protect the victim.)

MARCUS: I'm busy, here. I'm trying to contact the person I'm supposed to be guarding, but he won't answered.

MIKE: Well, that's probably because he's dead. Good job.

MARCUS: What! That can't be! I never fail to protect my client! How could this have happened?

MIKE: We would like to know that as well. You were supposed to protect him, yet we found him at the abandoned train yard, ripped in half.

MARCUS: Ripped in half? Mother of… who could do this?

MIKE: We was hoping you could answer that. We know lawyers aren't exactly popular, but maybe you can help us.

MARCUS: All I know was that he was supposed to be involved in a deal and I was to be the muscle to make sure nothing bad happens.

MARCUS: From what I heard, he was planning on buying the abandon train yard to make room for valuable real estate.

MARCUS: Now that I have given you the answer, I'm keeping my eyes peeled. Whomever did this to Finch could be after me next.

(Examine Locked Suitcase)

UNLOCKED SUITCASE

MIKE: Great job. Now let's look inside.

(Examine contents of suitcase)

FOUND LEGAL DOCUMENT

MIKE: Hmm, what's this? A contract?

MIKE: This looks… complicated. Let's hand it off to Brad to figure out what it says.

(Brad examines legal document)

Brad: Legal documents? Are you trying to make me go to sleep?

Brad: If so, it's fiendishly affective.

Brad: As for the document, it's a contract between the victim and a Mrs. Valerie Kidman.

Brad: She's the owner of the abandon railway, so since she's the only one of the contract not in the bowels of hell, I'd talk with her about what happened between the two.

 **PROFILED GAINED: Valarie Kidman**

 **Train yard owner**

 **Height – 5'7**

 **Age – 49**

 **Weight – 140**

 **Eyes - Blue**

 **Blood – A+**

 **Description: A white woman with a navy blue dress suit, blond hair, and a train pin on her chest. Works as the owner of the abandon train yard.**

(Talk to Valerie Kidman about the legal deal between her and the victim)

MIKE: Ah, Mrs. Valerie Kidman. You are quite beautiful.

VALERIE: Aw, how very sweet of you. Now tell me why you're here before I claw your pretty face off.

MIKE: Oh, this kitten has claws.

MIKE: Well, Mrs. Kidman. We're here to talk about the deal between you and Winston Finch.

VALERIE: Finch? That little weasel. What does he want?

MIKE: Well, for starters, he's dead.

VALERIE: Dead? Well, that's unfortunate. I was hoping to close this deal and get rid of that scrapheap.

MIKE: So his death sets you back?

VALERIE: By quite a bit. I wanted that train yard gone. Now, got anything else to say or shall I kick you out?

 _Later…_

MIKE: Well, quite an interesting first case we got here. We got a dead lawyer found ripped in half at a train yard.

MIKE: Our suspects so far is a homeless robot who heard the crime take place, the bodyguard who experience his first failure…

MIKE: And the owner of the train yard in which the victim was killed at and she was striking a deal with him to get rid of it.

MIKE: So far, none of them has got a definite motive for murder, aside from the fact that he's a lawyer, which is always a decent motive.

CLARENCE: Everyone, we have a problem! There's a forest fire!


	3. Tug-O-War: CH 2

CLARENCE: Attention, everybody. We have a forest fire in our area, near the train yard!

MIKE: Near the train yard? Where the crime scene is?

MIKE: You're right, Ace. I highly doubt this is coincidental. Let's head over there right now.

CLARENCE: Take safety gear. It could be dangerous there.

(Investigate Forrest Fire)

CLUES FOUND: Metal Box; Pile of Wood

MIKE: Damn. This is hard to get around. Did you find anything?

MIKE: A metal box and a pile of wood? Alright, let's get started at a safe distance.

(Examine contents of metal box)

FOUND LEVER

MIKE: Now, what is this? Looks like a lever.

MIKE: Huh, let's send it off to Alanis Beckel, our profiler. See if she can make any headway.

(Alanis examines the lever)

ALANIS: Hello, PC. How nice to meet you in the flesh. Less excited to meet Mike again.

MIKE: Love you too, honey.

ALANIS: I doubt you and me will actually have a relationship, although it's cute that you think we do.

ALANIS: Now, about this lever you found, it took a bit of research, but it's often used in trains by the conductor to control the speed of the train.

ALANIS: The fact that it's not on the train says that it holds a lot of significance for the person, so I took a look around and figured out who it belonged to.

ALANIS: Bernie Marlow. He's a former conductor, but retired a while ago and is now homeless.

ALANIS: According to reports, he lives in the forest near the train yards, which further proves that it belongs to him.

MIKE: Thanks for the info, beautiful.

ALANIS: You're welcome, man-child.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Bernie Marlow**

 **Homeless Man**

 **Height – 5'10**

 **Age – 76**

 **Weight– 175**

 **Eyes - Green**

 **Blood – AB+**

 **Description: A white man with ashen hair and beard. Wears a faded train conductor's uniform under a gray cloak. Retired and homeless.**

(Speak to Bernie Marlow about the lever.)

MIKE: You're Bernie Marlow?

BERNIE: Eh? Who are you youngins? What do you want? Did you come to **learn some knots** from me like that **metal man**?

MIKE: Uh, no. Were you at the fire in the forest?

BERNIE: Hire Horace? Why would I hired that no good moron. Especially since I have no job anymore.

MIKE: No, the FIRE! At the FOREST!

BERNIE: Hey, no need to shout. I understand you clearly.

MIKE: Oh, you gotta be… nah… can't complained. Continue.

BERNIE: Anyway, uh… wait, did you say a fire?

MIKE: You… are annoying. Now, you know anything about the fire?

BERNIE: All I know is how to **runa train**. Dear Lord, those were the good days.

BERNIE: We're so dependent on machines that we're making actual robots, like that **metal man** who keeps **tinkering by himself**.

MIKE: Well, this is a big waste. Come on, PC.

INFORMATION ABOUT BERNIE MARLOW: Skilled at making knots and mechanics.

INFORMATION ABOUT SUNNY: Skilled at making knots and mechanics.

(Examine Pile of wood.)

FOUND EXPLOSIVE

MIKE: What is this? Looks like a mini-explosive. I'm surprised it hasn't been set off.

MIKE: And look at that knot. That's a trucker's hitch. This has to be the killer's work.

MIKE: There's a substance on it? Great. Let's get a sample and take it and the explosive to the lab. See what we can find out about both.

(Take a sample of white substance)

SAMPLE COLLECTED

MIKE: Good work. Let's send both of these to the lab and see what we can get off them.

(Rick examines white substance)

RICK: Hey there, pleasure to meet you. My name is Rick Barnes.

RICK: Now, about the substance, it's made up of molecules conjugated with carbonyl groups.

MIKE: Uh… how is that helpful?

RICK: I haven't explained everything yet. Calm down and quit being so jumpy, Mike.

RICK: These molecules were designed to block high-energy ultraviolet rays.

MIKE: Ultraviolet rays. Isn't that from the sun?

RICK: Exactly. This means that that killer uses sunscreen.

MIKE: Well, he certainly won't be seeing the sun anymore except through the bars of a jail cell window.

KILLER INFO GAINED: The killer uses sunscreen.

(Brad examines explosive)

BRAD: Couldn't you idiots look closely at the device before making me do this? If you did, you would've notice this cross mark on it.

BRAD: Took a few imagining to get it done, at which I got the old woman to look at it.

ELIZABETH: The old woman is your grandmother. Remember that.

ELIZABETH: Now, the image is only a couple of decades olds and now belongs to the local store called Avery's Explosives.

BRAD: I checked in on their stock and this is one of their most popular items.

MIKE: So we can just look at who bought them and determine who it is!

ELIZABETH: It's not that easy. Apparently a shipment of the explosives were stolen.

BRAD: That's not the most interesting. The owner if the store is Avery Finch, Winston's daughter.

MIKE: Woah, really? Now that's interesting. Considering the information, it's best to check Winston's office again for any more information.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Avery Finch**

 **Owner of Avery's Explosives**

 **Height – 5'8**

 **Age – 27**

 **Weight – 110**

 **Eyes - Blue**

 **Blood – A+**

 **Description: A white woman with blond hair and blue highlights, wearing a blue T-shirt with the shop's symbol on the chest. Works as the owner of Avery's Explosives.**

(Question Avery Finch about her father and the missing explosives.)

MIKE: Avery Finch? We're here about your father.

AVERY: My father? What did he do? I haven't seen him in a while.

MIKE: Your father is dead.

AVERY: Say what? My father is dead? How?

MIKE: Murder.

AVERY: Murder?! Oh, no!

AVERY: I knew he had enemies – most lawyers do – but he was a good father. He was always supportive of my endeavors.

AVERY: I haven't seen him in a while, but he was busy at the law firm. He did said that he was falling behind there.

AVERY: He wanted to leave a little bit, maybe go camping together. I have to **brush up on my knot making** , but I could've handle it easily.

MIKE: We have other questions. Tell me, what happened to your missing shipment of explosives.

AVERY: Ah, those. The thief used the fire escape ladder on the side and onto the roof to get inside and steal it.

AVERY: The explosives themselves are pretty difficult to use. Experience necessary. An expert can be very affective with it.

MIKE: Like, say, cause a forest fire.

AVERY: Considering the shipment, most definitely.

AVERY: Wait, was that forest fire I heard about caused by my explosives?

AVERY: If so, I had nothing to do with it. I may be **skilled with explosives** , but I didn't cause it.

MIKE: We'll be the judge of that.

KILLER INFO GAINED: Has knowledge of explosives

Information about Avery Finch: Has knowledge of knot making and explosives.

(Examine Desk)

CLUES FOUND: Drawer; Trash Can

MIKE: So what do we have? A drawer? Oh, yeah. This will be fun.

MIKE: Ah, the trash can. How did we not search that the first time around? Let's have a look in it.

(Examine drawer)

LOCKET FOUND

MIKE: What is that? A locket? Huh? It's beautiful.

MIKE: What is something like this doing in his desk?

MIKE: Let's send this to Marina and sees if she understands this.

(Alanis examines Locket)

ALANIS: Well, I can say that your victim was in love, as can be obtained by the heart-shape stone in it.

ALANIS: Notice the detail on the side. It resembles train tracks, which meant that the person it was meant for liked trains.

ALANIS: Taking both of those into consideration, it's pretty likely that this was meant for Valerie Kidman. If you go talk to her, I'm sure you'll find that I'm right.

MIKE: Kidman? The person who Winston was trying to buy land from? How did that happen?

ALANIS: Why don't you see for yourself instead of standing around uselessly?

MIKE: Thanks for the help Marina.

(Talk to Valerie about the romance between her and the victim.)

VALERIE: Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure?

MIKE: Valerie, we found this locket that we suspect was for you. Did you and Winston ever dated?

VALERIE: Well, aside from the fact we were married, no.

MIKE: Married?!

VALERIE: Yes. We divorced several years ago. Obviously he couldn't handle the break-up.

VALERIE: It was pretty exciting at first. We met at a train convention where we loved at first sight.

VALERIE: He was a casual, so I thought him **the mechanics of trains** while he taught me how to **make knots**.

VALERIE: It quickly got boring when he started concentrating on his job and we basically neglected Avery.

MIKE: You still decided to sell your train yard to him?

VALERIE: I still cared about him. He was sweet, just too obsess with law.

VALERIE: When he said he was in trouble, I decided to help him out. I had to get rid of this place, so it was a good sale.

MIKE: So, you didn't kill him?

VALERIE: Nah, I had nothing to gain, as I said. Now leave.

MIKE: Alright, but don't skip town. We'll might just see you later.

VALERIE: If you do come see me again, it won't be to slip the cuffs on me, unless it's in the bedroom.

INFORMATION ABOUT VALERIE KIDMAN: Has knowledge of mechanics; has knowledge of knot making, and uses sunscreen.

(Examine Trash Can)

SHRUNKEN HEAD FOUND

MIKE: Woah, you found a shrunken head in there!

MIKE: I have no idea who it's for, but let's give it to Elizabeth to figure out what it's for. This is too freaky.

(Elizabeth examines shrunken head)

ELIZABETH: Ah, how exquisite! I thank you for this incredible find.

MIKE: You don't actually like this, do you?

ELIZABETH: I see you haven't had much experience with shrunken heads, Mike. Such a shame.

ELIZABETH: Although, there is a very big difference with this shrunken head. You see, this shrunken head has a very nice marking to the back of the ear. It's also very familiar.

MIKE: Huh? Let me see it.

MIKE: Hey! Isn't that the symbol of the Venetian Gardens Guard?

ELIZABETH: Exactly. They had to be the one to send this to him.

ELIZABETH: I did some more research and sending shrunken heads to people is how they said that certain people are undesirable clients.

MIKE: Undesirable? Guess Marcus didn't like his client very much. Come on, PC, let's hear him squeal.

(Talk to Marcus about the shrunken head)

MARCUS: Yes? I'm going to go serve another client in the outdoors and need to **apply some sunscreen**.

MIKE: We found this shrunken head in Winston's office. We know that this means you didn't have any love for him.

MARCUS: Ah, that. How unexpected.

MARCUS: To be honest, he wasn't that terrible of a person, but he was a pain to protect.

MARCUS: He always followed his exact schedule, working, watching TV, inviting me to **make knots** with him. That made it easy for potential assassins to kill him.

MARCUS: To go along with that, he went to places by himself without me knowing.

MARCUS: He was a nightmare and I'm not surprised he was murdered.

MIKE: Well, maybe you got so fed up with him being an easy target, you decided to make an example of him.

MARCUS: No. That would be bad for my company. I would never hurt them like that. Pretty soon, the company would've split away from Winston.

MARCUS: Speaking as someone skilled in guns and **explosive** , he was the toughest client I had to deal with.

MIKE: We'll see if this wasn't a cause of bodyguard betrayal. Until then, stick around.

INFORMATION ABOUT MARCUS GARADA: Knows how to make knots, skilled in explosives, and uses sunscreen.

 _Later…_

MIKE: After all that investigation, we still haven't found the killer, although we found lots of information and clues.

MIKE: We know now that killer uses sunscreen and has explosive skills…

MIKE: Skills that his daughter would have as owner of the explosives store.

MIKE: Speaking of his family, we figured out that Valerie was his wife at one point as well, until she broke it off, apparently amicably as they were willing to work together.

MIKE: They split better than him and his bodyguard, who didn't like his both predictable and unpredictable schedule.

MIKE: And then there's that old man… wait, is that Bernie?

BERNIE: Listen to me! That damn metal man is a killer!


	4. Tug-O-War: CH 3

BERNIE: That damn metal man is a killer!

MIKE: Wait, Sunny? How do you know?

BERNIE: The train yard. He lives there. Find the answers.

MIKE: Hey, wait! Come back.

MIKE: Dammit he's gone!

MIKE: What was he going on about? He said Sunny killed Winston, which is pretty condemning.

MIKE: In order to prove this, we'll have to go back to the train yard. Hope the stench of death isn't still lingering around. Let's go PC.

(Investigate Platform)

CLUES FOUND: Gravemarker, Faded Paper, Broken Security Camera

MIKE: Well, what did you find?

MIKE: Is that a Gravemarker? Why is that here? Who could've it been for?

MIKE: More faded paper? Man the sun sure has been doing a number on them.

MIKE: A security camera? Excellent. That might have footage of the crime as it happened. Fix it.

MIKE: Well, got some work ahead of us. After you.

(Examine Gravemarker)

REVEALED NAME

MIKE: Good work. Now, what's on it?

MIKE: Marissa Marlow? Wait, isn't that the same last name as Bernie?

MIKE: Let's send this to Elizabeth. She might know more about this. Maybe something bad happened.

(Elizabeth examines Gravemarker.)

ELIZABETH: Ah, researching her brings up painful memories.

ELIZABETH: Ten years ago, there was a massive train wreck that killed fifty-four people, among them Marissa Marlow.

ELIZABETH: The conductor of the train wreck was Bernie Marlow, her husband. He escaped with minor cuts and bruises and was forced to retired a year later in disgrace.

ELIZABETH: If I were you, I go talk to Bernie about this.

MIKE: Thanks for the depressing history lesson, Liz. Let's go talk to Bernie about this, PC.

(Speak to Bernie about the train wreck.)

BERNIE: What do you want? Did you arrest that damn robot?

MIKE: Not yet. We got questions for you. We found a grave marker to your dead wife. Care to tell us about it?

BERNIE: Oh, her. I miss her. I met her back when I came back from Vietnam after **handling explosives** there.

BERNIE: It was love at first sight. We were obsessed with each other and married a year later.

BERNIE: But then… that damn wreck took her away from me! There was something wrong with the tracks and the train ended crashing at the platform.

BERNIE: They blamed it all on me, but it wasn't my fault! It was those damn maintenance workers fault for not maintaining the tracks!

BERNIE: I placed this grave marker here for her. I miss here so much.

MIKE: Wow. I feel sorry for you.

BERNIE: It's alright. I survive off whatever I can and **get sunscreen by stealing it from the owner of the train station**. She comes here often.

BERNIE: I heard she was planning on selling it off, but she can't do that! This place… has so many memories, both good and bad. They can't just destroy it!

MIKE: Every place has memories, Bernie. I hope you didn't murder Winston in order to preserve it.

INFORMATION ABOUT BERNIE MARLOWE: Has knowledge of knot making, mechanics, and explosives and uses sunscreen.

INFORMATION ABOUT VALERIE KIDMAN: Has knowledge of knot making, mechanics, and uses sunscreen.

(Examine Note)

REVEALED MESSAGE

MIKE: What does the note say? "Dad, leave me alone! I don't need you anymore!"

MIKE: Well, looks like the relationship between Avery and her father wasn't as good as she was making it out to be. Let's go talk to her about it.

(Take to Avery Finch about her father.)

MIKE: Avery, you're weren't completely honest with us last time. You and your father didn't completely get along, as this note says.

AVERY: Oh, where did you get this? You weren't supposed to…

AVERY: Fine. Me and father do love each other, but he cared too much about me.

AVERY: So much so, that he was failing at his job for me. I didn't mean to sound mean, but he had to solve his own problems before mine, otherwise I would've had to take care of him.

AVERY: I'm not ready to take care of him. I got a business to run here! I have to **fix anything** here when it's broken because my employees are too incompetent.

AVERY: You know what it's like to go outside and fix the ceiling in steaming weather with the sun on your back? It really sucks! Good thing **sunscreen** exists.

AVERY: Look, I feel bad about the last few things I said to dad, but I didn't kill him. I just wanted to be left alone and let him built back favor with his bosses.

MIKE: Well, we'll see soon enough. Don't leave town… or stock up explosives against us.

INFORMATION ABOUT AVERY: Has knowledge of knot making, explosives, and mechanics and uses sunscreen.

(Fix Security Camera)

CAMERA FIXED.

MIKE: Great work. Now, let's send it to Brad for analysis.

(Brad examines footage)

BRAD: I sorted through the entire footage but I didn't find anything at the murder itself.

MIKE: Then what are we paying you for?

BRAD: This thing I found an hour before the murder. Take a look.

 _One hour before the murder_

WINSTON: What do you want, tin can?

SUNNY: You FRAGGER! You BURNED Sunny's only FRIEND and now you want to DESTROY Sunny's HOME!?

WINSTON: Your friend? It was a plant in a boot! You're crazy. Now get out of here.

SUNNY: Sunny has a bad MEMORY, but Sunny won't FORGET this! You will SUFFER for this.

WINSTON: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Aren't you held back by the three laws? Go away.

SUNNY: Sunny will go for a WALK, but if Sunny sees you still HERE, Sunny will FIGHT back.

 _Back to present_

MIKE: Wow, Sunny really hated Winston for destroying his… 'friend' and wanting to destroy his home.

MIKE: Hey, you're right. He said he was at the train station for supplies. It's obvious that isn't true.

MIKE: He also said he never met the victim before, but they did speak to each an hour before the murder.

MIKE: Come on. He lied to us about him actually living there and talking to the victim. Let's go talk to him and see if he confesses.

(Talk to Sunny about threatening the victim)

MIKE: Alright, you psychopathic robot. Talk. A lot of things have been pointing to you.

SUNNY: Huh? What are you TALKING about?

MIKE: From Bernie saying you killed someone to you threatening the victim and lying to us about staying here. You have been lying from the word go.

SUNNY: What? How do you KNOW about Sunny and the lawyer? No one was AROUND.

MIKE: Speak up now, or I'll take you to jail for murder.

SUNNY: Fine. Sunny has been LIVING in the train yard for a while with a FRIEND. Sunny was so happy to have his friend and all the SUPPLIES.

SUNNY: But then that LAWYER came and talked to the owner about SELLING the place and DESTROYING it. Sunny couldn't allow that.

SUNNY: So Sunny talked to the lawyer and in response, he IMMOLATED Sunny's friend!

SUNNY: Sunny ARGUED with him. Sunny THREATEN to **BLOW** him up. But that's it, just EMPTY platitudes.

MIKE: I don't know about that. We're taking you to the station to chill out until we can resolves this.

SUNNY: Sunny understands.

INFORMATION ABOUT SUNNY: Has knowledge of mechanics, knot making, and explosives.

 _At the station_

MIKE: I swear, we're so close to the answer of who the killer is. We just need the smoking gun to figure it out.

CLARENCE: Speaking of smoking, I need you guys to head back to the forest where the fire was.

CLARENCE: Most of the fire has died down, so it should be safe to explore. Go find any clues about who done it.

MIKE: You got it! Come on, PC. Let's go find the last clue to tie it all up.

(Investigate Smoldering Forest)

CLUE FOUND: Ashes

MIKE: Huh, that's a large ash pile. Anything there is bound to be destroyed.

MIKE: You still want to look through it? Fine. Let's see if you can find anything.

(Examine ash pile)

FOUND REBAR

MIKE: Well, I'll be damn. You found that piece of rebar in it.

MIKE: Hey, is that blood? This must be what the killer used to knock Winston out. Good work.

MIKE: You see something else on it? Let's take a look at it.

(Examine Piece of Rebar)

FOUND GRAY FIBERS

MIKE: Gray Fibers. Well, they match the victim's suit.

MIKE: You say take this to the lab? Alright, let's send it to Rick.

(Rick examines gray fibers.)

MIKE: Well, Rick, found anything useful from the fibers? I can't think of anything.

RICK: Well, I can say one thing. This doesn't belong to your victim's clothes.

MIKE: Seriously?

RICK: Yes. Winston's gray clothing were made of tweed. These were made of satin, like those used in cloaks that is left at the outskirts for homeless people and used by some professional organizations.

MIKE: So the killer is wearing a gray cloak? This is perfect! Thanks Rick.

…

MIKE: Well, we have all the evidence we need. Let's go arrest a killer.

(Arrest the killer.)

ARRESTED BERNIE MARLOWE

MIKE: You've reached your last stop, Bernie! We're arresting you for the murder of Winston Finch.

BERNIE: Me? Do you have any proof?

MIKE: We can start with the way you tied the body up, using a knot that only people skilled at knot making would be capable of.

BERNIE: So? A lot of people take up knot making as a hobby.

MIKE: How about the control panel you used to control the trains? Someone like you surely knows how to use it.

BERNIE: It isn't that hard. Just look up a manual and you're good to go.

MIKE: What about piece of rebar you used to knock the victim out, which had a piece of your cloak on it.

BERNIE: That robot wears a cloak! Arrest him! They can't be trusted.

MIKE: What use does a robot have for sunscreen, unlike you, when you left it behind on the explosives you stole from Avery's Explosives?

BERNIE: Damn! You youngins really are smart! I guess the future is in good hands.

BERNIE: Find, I admit it. I killed that lawyer! He was planning on destroying the train yard and I couldn't allow that. He was disrespecting everyone who died on the train wreck.

BERNIE: When I saw that robot arguing with him, I decided to pin it on him. I waited several minutes before I made my move.

BERNIE: I snuck up to the lawyer and bashed him over the head. Then I tied him to the trains.

BERNIE: I waited for him to wake up so that he knew what was coming and so he knew who killed him.

BERNIE: I moved the trains and the lawyer screamed loudly as he split apart. I felt a little bad about it, but he shouldn't have gone about it.

BERNIE: Once that was done, I took the rebar to the woods and set it on fire, trying to destroy it.

BERNIE: That's it, take me to court, I'm ready to reach the terminus.

...

BENEDICT: Hmph, of course someone as filthy as you decided to stoop to murder. Any final words?

BERNIE: I did what I thought was right. I had to preserve the train yard in the name of all the people who died in the train wreck.

BENEDICT: Of which, your wife was among the dead, correct?

BERNIE: She was….

BENEICT: While I sympathize with the loss of a love one, it does not excuse the barbarity of the crime as well as lighting the forest on fire!

BENEDICT: For the murder of Winston Finch and arson, you are hereby sentence to fifty years in jail with no chance of parole.

BERNIE: I'll never experience freedom again, but I did the right thing.

…

MIKE: Well, that puts an end to our first case together. Good work!

MIKE: Amazing how a place so obsess with progress had a murder that was stuck in the past.

MIKE: Let's not get caught up in nostalgia and keep going into the future, PC. We'll get better as time goes on.


	5. Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 1

CLARENCE: Well done on your first case, PC. You did exceptionally well.

MIKE: He couldn't a done it without my help.

CLARENCE: I sincerely doubt it.

CLARENCE: Now, I got two problems for you to have to deal with.

CLARENCE: First is that robot, Sunny. I wanna know it's safe to let him out, so look around his home to see why he's here.

CLARENCE: Second, Avery Finch is here to see you. She has something important to talk about.

MIKE: Alright, shouldn't be too hard. Decide what you want to do. Talk to Avery or search Sunny's place. Your choice.

(Search abandoned railway)

CLUES FOUND: Torn paper.

MIKE: Hmm, you found this torn up piece of paper. Why is it like that?

MIKE: Let's fix it and see what's on it.

(Fix paper)

REVEALED NEWSPAPER ARTICLE

MIKE: Good work. The piece of paper was a newspaper article.

MIKE: 'Robot declared innocent of murder by self-defense.' Look, there's Sunny on it.

MIKE: Let's send this to Brad and see if he can give us the full article.

(Brad examines newspaper article)

BRAD: Hmm, I must admit, this is interesting. Your suspect was arrested for murder the murder of a Robert Pumice.

BRAD: However, he claimed he was attacked and reacted in self-defense. A pro-robot law firm took his case and defended him in court.

BRAD: They were affective too, since they presented enough evidence to prove he reacted merely in self-defense.

MIKE: Wow! That must've been a controversial decision.

BRAD: It was. Not many people agreed with it, but the courts recognized Sunny's sentience and that Pumice was the initiator.

MIKE: Huh, interesting, but that still doesn't explain why he's here. Let's go see if this will get him talking.

(Talk to Sunny about being innocent of murder)

SUNNY: May Sunny be RELEASED. This place is UNNERVING.

MIKE: We will in a second. We want to talk to you about this article about you we found.

SUNNY: Sunny thought he TORE that up. Sunny didn't want anyone to hold it AGAINST him.

MIKE: You were declared innocent, weren't you? What are so worried about?

SUNNY: Sunny was DECLARED INNOCENT, but couldn't hold a job after it. Sunny was REPLACED when held for trial.

SUNNY: Sunny tried to find another JOB, but after what happen with APHYRO-DYTE, not many people would TRUST Sunny.

SUNNY: Sunny was LUCKY just to get LAWYERS to help, much less declared innocent. Getting a job in Pacific Bay was IMPOSSIBLE for me.

SUNNY: After all that, Sunny decided to come HERE.

MIKE: So, you're not planning to do commit any crimes here?

SUNNY: NO! Sunny just wants to be left ALONE in PEACE.

MIKE: Alright, then we're going to let you go. Tried not to get in any trouble.

SUNNY: Don't worry. Sunny won't. Let me get you some food, PC, for having to deal with me so much.

GAINED BURGER

(Speak to Avery about her problems.)

AVERY: Thanks for coming to meet me, PC!

AVERY: Listen, I'm afraid of the bad reputation I'll get if people learn that my explosives caused the forest fire.

AVERY: I want you to explore the forest and look for any more of my explosives. Please, don't let anybody know about it.

MIKE: You think we'll look for it just to help your reputation?

AVERY: That, plus the fact they were stolen, so they're still legally mine, and to prevent anyone from using any remaining explosives to start more fires.

MIKE: Okay, good point. You're very persuasive. Let's find it.

(Investigate Forest Fire)

CLUES FOUND: Crate

MIKE: Hey, a crate filled with explosives. This has to be Avery's.

MIKE: Too bad I don't see any identification to confirm it. Can you try and recover the markings?

(Examine Crate)

RECOVERED TITLE

MIKE: Good job! You got it done!

MIKE: Wait! This isn't Avery's. This is the Venetian Garden Guard's. What the hell.

MIKE: You're right, let's talk to Marcus about this. He may know something.

(Talk to Marcus about Box of Explosives)

MARCUS: Yes? I just got done with a successful job involving a speech.

MIKE: We found a box of explosives with your company's symbol on it. Care to explain.

MARCUS: Ah, that. You see, we have a couple of associates and Avery's explosives is one of them. We have a successful relationship and sometimes we give her supplies from out building.

MIKE: What do you need the explosives for?

MARCUS: It's not me, but the people out of the country in places more dangerous.

MARCUS: Trust me as someone who used to work out in places like the Middle East and Africa, you need explosives to fight back.

MIKE: So, you're doing nothing illegal with it?

MARCUS: OF course not. Our organization is solely legitimate.

MIKE: Alright, thanks. Come on, PC. Let's go talk to Avery again and give her explosives back.

(Give Avery her explosives back.)

MIKE: Here you go, Avery. Here's your explosives and your crate from the Venetian Garden Guard.

AVERY: Ah, well, thanks. Got a complicated relationship with them.

AVERY: Anyway, before I go, I have another favor.

AVERY: Could you check up on mother. I sure she's find, but I just want to make sure she's find after dad's death.

MIKE: No worry. We'll go check up on here.

AVERY: Thanks. Here, take these clothes. I got a surplus of uniforms and I don't mind giving them out.

OBTAINED CLOTHING

(Visit Valerie to see how she's doing.

VALERIE: Ah, detectives, how are you two doing?

MIKE: Fine, Mrs. Kidman. We came to check up on you for your daughter.

VALERIE: Aw, that's sweet of her. We should get together sometime. We have to plan Winston's funeral.

VALERIE: Listen, Winston had this great picture of the two of us together. Can you fetch it for me? It's should be at his office.

MIKE: No problem. We'll get it done ASAP.

(Investigate Law Office)

CLUES FOUND: Cardboard box.

MIKE: This box looks like the only thing here with anything of note. Let's look through it.

(Examine cardboard box)

FOUND PHOTO

MIKE: Nice, you found the photo.

MIKE: Oh, my. Valerie does look very good here. Winston's looking pretty spiffy too.

MIKE: Let's get this back to Valerie. I'm sure she'll appreciate it.

(Give Valerie the picture.)

MIKE: Here's your picture, Valerie.

VALERIE: Ah, thank you. Winston looked so good in that photo. It's perfect for the funeral.

VALERIE: Thank you so much. Here, my donation for the police department. You deserve it.

...

MIKE: Well, for your first case, you did very well. I hope we'll have a good relationship together.

MIKE: This recent rise in crime is worrying me and everyone at the department... and frankly, you being here has me worry that it's some sort of conspiracy.

MIKE: But still, as long as you're here and everybody, we'll get things done... eventually.


	6. Final Stop: CH 1

CLARENCE: Hello, PC. It's getting close to midnight, so it might be best to head in for the night after patrolling the area.

CLARENCE: Takeda has gone in for the night, but you can patrol with our other detective, Selena Avado.

CLARENCE: She talks a big game, but she can back it up.

SELENA: Hello, PC. Pleasure to meet you. Now you'll get to walk around with someone with actual experience.

CLARENCE: Takeda handled himself well with PC, Avado.

SELENA: Maybe, but I'm just assuring our hotshot detective that if there's a crime tonight, we'll solve it by morning.

CLARENCE: I told you she talks a big game, now head on out. Crime doesn't rest.

SELENA: You got it, chief.

…

SELENA: Hmm, an hour of searching and we haven't found any crimes. That's unacceptable.

SELENA: Might as well take a seat at the bus stop. Maybe something will happen if we wait.

SELENA: Trust me. One time, I was just waiting around and this mugger- What, you say someone's at the bus stop?

SELENA: Let's go talk to him. He may give us some information. No one should be out this late at night.

(Investigate Bus stop)

CLUES FOUND: Victim's Body, Briefcase

SELENA: What the- he's dead!

SELENA: This is great! Now I can prove to you we'll solve this by midnight!

SELENA: Oh, uh sorry. I know that's disrespectful to the victim, but I've heard how good you are and I want to show you I can keep up.

SELENA: Let's see, looks like he was strangle, but Clarisse will be able to tell us for sure.

SELENA: Aside from the victim, all we found was his briefcase. No wallet or anything like that. It's locked, so we'll have to break in to see if we can get any information.

SELENA: Not much to go on, so let's hurry up and open- eh, here comes the bus.

GEORGE: You two looking to get on?

SELENA: No, we're investigating the murder of this man.

GEORGE: What the-! That's Dirk.

SELENA: Dirk?

GEORGE: Dirk Crenshaw. He's a business man. He always uses my bus.

SELENA: Alright. Wait here for a little while. We got to talk to you about the victim. I'm sure no one's waiting for you this late.

SELENA: Your choice, PC. Crack the suitcase or talk to the bus driver.

 **PROFILED GAINED: George Tallow**

 **Bus Driver**

 **Height – 5'11**

 **Age – 76**

 **Weight – 245 lbs**

 **Eyes – Green**

 **Blood – B+**

 **Description:**

 **African-American man wearing a blue bus driver's uniform with gray hair hidden under his cap.**

(Autopsy Body)

CLARISSE: You sure picked the perfect time to find a body. I was just about to fall asleep when I got the call.

SELENA: Shouldn't you have gone to sleep earlier?

CLARISSE: My hubby was invited to a party and I decided to join him. I had relaxed in my wonderful bed in my undergarments when you called.

SELENA: Okay… maybe a bit too much info.

CLARISSE: What, we didn't do anything. I was the designated driver. I had to basically drag him back to the house.

CLARISSE: Now, about this gray fox's poor death, he was strangled to death with a soft fabric. That much was pretty obvious.

CLARISSE: I also found traces of sleeping medication in his system, which meant that the killer probably used that to knock him out.

CLARISSE: To be specific, I found Somiarax, a medicine that has to be prescribed.

CLARISSE: I checked out his medical records and he doesn't take any, so it's reasonable for the Somiarax to belong to the killer.

SELENA: Good job! The killer will be having plenty of night-

CLARISSE: Allow me to interrupt your one-liner and tell you that I found something else on the body.

SELENA: Wait, you did?

CLARISSE: Yes. What was more interesting was the fact that I found spit on him. Obviously, the killer didn't like him.

CLARISSE: So, I let Rick take a crack at it.

RICK: Thanks for the phone call… ugh.

RICK: Now, for the spit, I found traces of vodka in it as well as tomato juice, Worchester sauce,-

SELENA: A Bloody Mary! I love those!

CLARISSE: Exactly! I checked his stomach contents and I didn't find it in his system, so you're killer liquored up with a Bloody Mary before going for the kill.

SELENA: A shame they're a killer. They might've been a good drinking buddy. Thanks Clarisse.

KILLER'S PROFILE: The killer takes Somiarax and drinks Bloody Mary.

(Unlock Suitcase)

BRIEFCASE UNLOCKED

SELENA: Well done. You unlocked that so fast, I barely got a chance to watch you work.

SELENA: Let's take a look inside the suitcase.

(Look through suitcase)

FOUND FINANCIAL REPORT!

SELENA: Looks like a financial report of some sort.

SELENA: Man… this is too many numbers for me. Let's get it to Brad and see what he can give us.

(Analyze Financial Report)

BRAD: Oh, I hate all you mortals so very much.

SELENA: What? You look like someone who likes to stay up.

BRAD: I do, but I get ONE free night a week to sleep early and restfully and you ruined it! Why couldn't you find the dead body in the morning!

SELENA: Brad-

BRAD: Demon Herder!

SELENA: The financial report. Please.

BRAD: Hmph, this record of corporal goods was healthy. He wasn't hurting.

BRAD: I doubt something that good was something he could do by himself and I was right. He had an accountant.

SELENA: An accountant? Who.

BRAD: A being named Donald Hopkins.

SELENA: You know him PC? He was a suspect in one of your investigation back at Grimsborough?

SELENA: Well, this should be interesting. Let's go talk to this man.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Donald Hopkins**

 **Financial Advisor**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Age: 46**

 **Weight: 190**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Blood: A+**

 **Description: African-American man with short, black hair in a professional men's suit (shirt, tie, sleeveless jacket) from Grimsborough.**

(Speak to Donald Hopkins about working on the victim's finances)

DONALD: Huh, PC? What a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here.

SELENA: You're Dirk Crenshaw's accountant, right?

DONALD: Oh, don't tell me another one of my clients died.

SELENA: That's exactly what happened, so start talking.

DONALD: Well, he wasn't a very social person. He would hardly speak to me when I was giving him advice.

DONALD: Oh, and before you asked, yes, his finances are doing fine. He wasn't losing money like my last client when he died.

SELENA: Do you know any enemies he might've had?

DONALD: I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. He was a very laconic man.

DONALD: IF you want to find information about him, it's best if you find his friends… if he had any.

DONALD: Now, where did I put my calculator…?

(Talk to George Tallow about the victim)

GEORGE: Can we hurry up. I got a run to do and I need to get going.

SELENA: We'll let you go in a second. First, tell us all you know about Dirk Crenshaw.

GEORGE: I can't really tell you much. He always gets on silently, paying the tab, and get off silently. He was a creepy person.

SELENA: You can't give us anything about him?

GEORGE: I can tell you that where you found him is usually where I let him off. He always get off here and enter the Fairlex Strip Club.

SELENA: Strip Club? At his age? That should be interesting.

SELENA: Keep on your run, George. We may have to talk to you later.

(Investigate Strip Club)

CLUES FOUND: Wallet

SELENA: My, this is a fun place! I should come by sometime.

SELENA: So, you found a wallet? Don't see why it's relevant.

SELENA: Huh? The letters DC are embroided on the corner of it? That must be the victim's! Let's look through it.

(Examine Wallet)

FOUND PHOTO!

SELENA: Oh, a photo of the victim. Good job!

SELENA: Looks like he's enjoying the strip club with this certain stripper, but we don't exactly have a good view of her thanks to the boa.

SELENA: You think you can identify her from the database? Alright, take your best crack at it.

(Identify the woman)

IDENTIFY JADA CREWS

SELENA: Fantastic work! So the stripper's name is Jada Crews. Let's go find her.

 **PROFILED GAINED: Jada Crews**

 **Stripper**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Age: 24**

 **Weight: 130**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Blood: B+**

 **Description: African-America female with long, brown hair wearing gray lingerie and a purple boa with a tattoo of a butterfly on her arm.**

(Speak to Jada Crews about the victim)

JADA: What up? You came for a show? I go both ways…

SELENA: Oh, uh, no, we came to talk to you about a murder.

JADA: Murder? Why you got to involve something like that with me.

SELENA: The murder victim was Dirk Crenshaw? He's a-

JADA: Dirk? No! He was my favorite customer.

JADA: He was always so nice and respectful and he tipped so very highly. Yeah, he was a bit old, but he was so good.

SELENA: We're sorry for your lost. Do you know if he had any enemy?

JADA: I don't think so. At least, he didn't tell me. He always focused all the attention on me. He was respectful like that.

JADA: I remember he told he was very busy recently… maybe he had a deal going on?

SELENA: What kind of deal?

JADA: I don't know. He never told me much about his job. He was always too caring.

…

SELENA: Well, we got a good night going on. A murder always gets me going.

SELENA: Although it's a very innocuous crime. An old, handsome businessman is strangled at a bus stop.

SELENA: None of our suspects knew him very well, either speaking little to nothing at all to redirecting the attention to the other person.

SELENA: On the bright side, we know that the killer drinks Bloody Mary and takes Somiarax. Nothing much, but I'm sure we'll find more later on.

SELENA: Now, what should we do next?

BRAD: I believe I can tell you mortals where your victim was last at.


	7. Final Stop: CH 2

BRAD: I believe I can tell you where your victim was last was last at.

SELENA: Say what? How?

BRAD: Through his phone. No one mentioned finding one on him, so I checked to see if he had one.

BRAD: Once I hacked the phone companies to figure out he did, I triangulate the coordinates to behind the Strip Club in an alley.

SELENA: The alley behind the strip club? Great work, weirdo.

BRAD: I'm not a weirdo, temptress!

SELENA: Sure you're not. Let's go, PC!

(Investigate Alley)

CLUES FOUND: Phone, Ripped paper, trash bag.

SELENA: Ugh, this place is filthy! I forgot how much I hate alleyways.

SELENA: So, what do we got? The victim's phone. Unlock that and we'll give it to Brad to look at.

SELENA: What's a trash bag doing here instead of the dumpster? Better take a look inside.

SELENA: Some paper here as well. Why is it ripped apart? Let's check it out.

SELENA: Great work. I'm sure the killer is afraid now.

(Unlock the victim's phone)

PHONE UNLOCKED

SELENA: Great job. That didn't have a chance with you. Let's send it to Brad.

(Analyze phone)

BRAD: You worthless creature couldn't give me something worthwhile!

SELENA: Jeez, what got you so worked up?

BRAD: This mortal was a quiet one, not leaving much information on it.

BRAD: The only worthwhile thing were these messages he was receiving from an unknown number.

BRAD: The two were keeping in constant communication about an upcoming deal that was very important to them.

BRAD: It took a bit of work, but it didn't take that long to identify the man as Kirk Cedar, a white supremacist.

SELENA: A white supremacist? Why was Dirk communicating with someone as disgusting as him?

BRAD: No idea. Go talk to him. He lives near the strip club.

SELENA: Alright. Come on, PC. This man is someone I really hope is a killer.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Kirk Cedar**

 **White Supremacist**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Age: 31**

 **Weight: 213**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood: B+**

 **Description: A Caucasian man with a shaved head and a black goatee, wearing a white tanktop and a swastika tattoo on his neck and a diamond stud on his ear.**

(Speak to Kirk Cedar about texting the victim)

KIRK: Oh, a beaner. What do you want?

SELENA: Listen, jackass, we need information for the murder of Dirk Crenshaw.

KIRK: Crenshaw's dead? What the hell!

SELENA: So you knew him very well?

KIRK: I needed money and Dirk was kind enough to give me some. We Aryans have got to stick together.

SELENA: He was a white supremacist?

KIRK: Kind of. He give us money, but it was always under the cuff. But he had a tattoo and everything.

KIRK: I bet you it was one of those-

SELENA: Don't get started on any more racial slurs. Stay around, we'll talk later.

(Examine Ripped Paper)

FOUND CHECK

SELENA: Huh, it's a check written out to Jada Crews for half-a-million dollars.

SELENA: Now why would he give a stripper that much money? No lap dance is worth that much.

SELENA: Let's go talk to her. There's something fishy about all this.

(Speak to Jada Crews about the check from the victim)

SELENA: Mrs. Crews, we have some more questions regarding your relationship about the victim.

JADA: What? He was just my client.

SELENA: I highly doubt that, since he was preparing to give you a check for half a million dollars.

JADA: Say what?! Why would he do that? I'm just a stripper!

SELENA: We were hoping you would tell us that.

JADA: I don't know. We would just drink together a little bit and then I give him a lap dance, maybe a sensual kiss...

JADA: But that's all. I would head back home, **take some Somiarax** , and go to sleep. That's all.

SELENA: I don't know if what you're saying is true, but stay in town. We might have to speak again.

JADA CREWS' PROFILE: Takes Somiarax

(Examine Trash Bag)

FOUND GUN

SELENA: Woah, a gun! What's it doing here?

SELENA: It doesn't looked to have been fired, but the serial number is filed off. Let's get it back.

(Examine the gun)

REVEAL SERIAL NUMBER

SELANA: Great job. Let's give this to Brad and see if he can give us something.

(Analyze the gun)

BRAD: Well, that was complicated. I figured out who it belongs to, but he's been dead for several years.

BRAD: So I asked Rick if he could find anything about him.

RICK: I have a few … morally ambiguous friends who knows a guy who knows a guy on the black market.

SELENA: RICK!

RICK: Look, I'm not involve. Honestly.

RICK: After asking around, I got an answer to who owned the gun and it belonged to a man going by the name of 'Rook.'

SELENA: Rook. Is that all you got?

RICK: Yes. However, he has a job right now… as a bartender in the strip club your victim attended.

SELENA: Really? That must mean that he had to talk to him at least a little bit. And he had access to his drinks, so he could've slipped it to him.

SELENA: You're right, PC. He's a highly valuable suspect. Let's go see what he knows.

 **PROFILE GANED: 'Rook'**

 **Bartender**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Age: 37**

 **Weight: 170**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood: A+**

 **Description: Caucasian Man with a bright red Warhawk haircut wearing a Black T-shirt and glasses with a tattoo of a skull inside a crosshair on his on his left wrist and a necklace with a sniper rifle emblem on it.**

(Speak to Rook about his gun)

SELENA: Hey, you're Rook?

ROOK: Who's asking? You want something **like a Bloody Mary** , **like me and all these strippers want?**

SELENA: First off, let's talk about this gun. Is it yours?

ROOK: No, unless you got proof.

SELENA: We do!

ROOK: Legal proof or speculation from rats?

SELENA: None of your business!

ROOK: Hmph, typical. Speculation.

ROOK: But enough about that. I can tell by your body language that's not the primary reason you're here.

SELENA: Hey, don't sidestep my question.

ROOK: And don't sidestep my point. Hurry, I got customers.

SELENA: Alright, you jerk. We're here for information about Dirk Crenshaw. He's been murdered.

ROOK: Dirk Crenshaw? He's a regular here. Comes by every Tuesday and Thursday and every other weekend. Real hit with the ladies, despite his age.

SELENA: Do you know anyone with a reason to kill him?

ROOK: Not a clue. If you want, you can look around my area for anything he left behind. Just don't get in my way.

SELENA: Hmph, if you say so. Come on, PC. Let's take a look.

ROOK'S PROFILE: Drinks Bloody Maries

JADA CREWS' PROFILE: Takes Somiarax and drinks Bloody Maries.

(Investigate Bar)

Clues Found: Empty Bottle, Broken Device

SELENA: Hmm, what do we have? This place is a bit cramp.

SELENA: An empty bottle. We can't drink our sorrows away with that.

SELENA: OH, there's something on it. Let's see if you can uncover it.

SELENA: And what's this device. I have no idea why it's here and broken.

SELENA: Well, PC. Let's get to work.

(Examine Empty Bottle)

REVEALED MESSAGE

SELENA: Great work! You recovered that message on a bottle quickly.

SELENA: "Pouring forties for Dirk." Huh, that's an odd message.

SELENA: Let's give this to Alanis and see what she can tell us.

(Analyze message on the bottle)

ALANIS: Ugh… I was really hoping you wouldn't ask for me to come out tonight.

SELENA: Am I seriously the only one completely unaffected at night?

ALANIS: Apparently. Maybe you should drink a bloody Mary

SELENA: Oh, do you?

ALANIS: No, but I sent a sample to Rick and he told me he found Bloody Mary on it, indicating it belongs to the killer.

ALANIS: And I would agree with him, as pouring forties is a common phrase for mourning someone's death.

ALANIS: That means your killer likes to drink beer.

SELENA: Wow! This killer is a really heavy drinker. Maybe prison will be good rehab for them.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Drinks Bloody Maries and Beer and Takes Somiarax

(Examine Broken Device)

CALCULATOR REPAIRED

SELENA: What the… a calculator? Why is that here?

SELENA: Let's send it to Brad. He likes this.

(Analyze Calculator)

BRAD: A calculator! I ask for something interesting and you give me a calculator! Is this a joke!

SELENA: Woah… you're actually mad.

BRAD: Of course I'm mad! You give me this first grade stuff like I just took apart my first stuff giraffe or fought my first imp.

SELENA: Well… could you tell us anything about it?

BRAD: Erg… yes. Considering the business style of it and the fact that it's a calculator, it's meant for counting money.

BRAD: If I'm correct, it probably belonged to the mortal, Donald Hopkins.

SELENA: The financial advisor. That meant he was at the strip club. Which meant he was probably with the victim. Let's talk to him.

(Talk to Donald Hopkins about being at the strip club)

DONALD: You again? What, did you uncover something that proved I was lying to you?

SELENA: No, we have proof that you omitted about going to Fairlex Strip club with your victim.

DONALD: My calculator! Thank you.

DONALD: Oh, uh… alright I went to the strip club with Dirk Crenshaw.

DONALD: We usually talk about trivial matters like finances over these things he called **a Bloody Mary**.

SELENA: That doesn't explain why we found you calculator broken there.

DONALD: Uh, well, when two people are both drunk, they tend to react more violently to things they said.

DONALD: I don't know who started it, but he ended up breaking my calculator.

DONALD: I ended up taking a bus back to my office and **took a Somiarax** to take a nap until a few minutes before you got here.

SELENA: Tell us, did that fight end with you strangling him to death?

DONALD: No, I promise you! I didn't kill him. How dare you imply that.

SELENA: We'll see. Stick around, we may have to talk to you again.

DONALD HOPKINS'S PROFILE: Takes Somiarax and drinks Bloody Maries

…

SELENA: Wow! This case has got a lot of twists to it.

SELENA: From Dirk being a white supremacist making deals with Kirk…

SELENA: But that doesn't make much sense considering he was close enough friends with his accountant and the stripper.

SELENA: I don't understand him. He's such a complicated individual that I can't figure out whether to hate him and like him.

SELENA: Worst thing is, we don't have any leads to follow on.

BRAD: Need a little help… again?


	8. Final Stop: CH 3

SELENA: We got no leads.

BRAD: Need a little help… again?

SELENA: Brad? You found out something else about the victim?

BRAD: Yes. I had to entertain myself somehow since you got me on such trivial matters like calculators.

BRAD: I heard about your conversation with the white-loving devil and about the victim supposedly having a tattoo.

BRAD: However, I talk to the keeper of the dead and she can confirm he didn't have any tattoos on him.

BRAD: So, I took a look at his purchases through his credit cards and found something very interesting

BRAD: He paid for a tattoo to be removed from his skin.

SELENA: So he took his swastika off. Was he disavowing the white supremacist?

SELENA: We have to go talk to Kirk about this. I imagine he wasn't happy about this

SELENA: You're right, PC. We should take another look in the dumpster in the alley for any more clues as well.

SELENA: Good work, demon herder.

BRAD: Thank you, puny mortal. Soon, the whole world will bow at my unholy glory.

SELENA: Right… remind me to compliment him less, okay PC?

(Talk to Kirk Cedar about the victim disavowing him)

KIRK: Oh, hello. You came to give me burritos and **beer**? Maybe take some more jobs.

SELENA: How cute. Now how about you tell us how your relationship with Dirk was really going?

KIRK: What do you mean?

SELENA: Kirk, we know he got his swastika tattoo removed. He was breaking off from you.

KIRK: Dammit! Seriously, he did that? Things were shaky, but I didn't think it was that bad.

KIRK: Look, he was having… a lot of questionable opinion and we got in heated debates about it.

KIRK: We meet up at the strip club, get some **bloody Maries,** and try to talk it out.

KIRK: I thought I could talk him back to us… man, I need to take my **Somiarax** and go to sleep.

SELENA: Don't rest easy, yet. If we figure out you killed him for wanting to leave, we'll be right back.

KIRK CEDAR'S PROFILE: Drinks beer and Bloody Maries and takes Somiarax.

(Investigate Dumpster)

CLUES FOUND: Metal Box, Broken Wood Pieces

SELENA: Ugh, I swear, I'm going to kill Takeda for being so lucky… what do we got?

SELENA: A locked metal box? Why is that in there? Looks like someone is keeping secrets.

SELENA: And there's a bunch of broken wooden pieces. Let's see what that is.

(Examine Locked Metal Box)

UNLOCKED BOX

SELENA: Alright, let's take a look inside.

(Examine Contents of Metal Box)

FOUND PHOTOS

SELENA: Wow, look at these photos. It's of the victim and Jada, But who took all of these picture?

SELENA: Let's send these to Alanis and see if she can figure it out.

(Analyze the photos)

ALANIS: My, this is a bit interesting. A stalker is always fun to analyze.

ALANIS: Strangely enough, even though the stripper is also in all of these photos, the focus of half the pictures is the victim.

ALANIS: I think your stalker was taking equal care in both the stripper and the victim.

SELENA: That's great, but we're looking for who took this pictures.

ALANIS: That, I can also tell you. In all of these photos, the bottom is partially covered.

ALANIS: Considering the setting, I'm guessing that this is the bar, which meant your stalker is a bartender trying to take these photos discreetly.

SELENA: A bartender? These photos must be Rook's.

SELENA: Come on, PC. This stalker has got a lot to answer for.

(Talk to Rook about stalking the victim and Jada Crews)

SELENA: Alright, Rook. Enough fooling around. You were taking pictures of Dirk and Jada. Why?

ROOK: Can we start with the fact that Jada is my girlfriend?

SELENA: You're girlfriend?!

ROOK: Yeah, we've been dating for a month now, about a week after I started working here.

ROOK: We met over a glass of **beer between me, her,** Dirk, and **his financial advisor**. It was a fun night.

ROOK: But she had feelings for Dirk as well, which bothered me. She assured me that we were good, but I was always watching.

SELENA: You're dating a stripper and you think she won't cheat on you?

ROOK: I didn't mind stripping, as long as she didn't get attached to any of them.

ROOK: Dirk was different, and to be honest, Jada was different for him as well. They both had an unusual attraction to each other.

ROOK: Whomever killed Dirk did me a favor. I was really afraid of losing her to him.

SELENA: For all we know, you did it to keep her to yourself. Stick around, Rook. You're a very valuable suspect.

ROOK'S PROFILE: Drinks Bloody Maries and Beer

JADA CREWS' PROFILE: Drinks Bloody Maries and Beer and takes Somiarax

DONALD HOPKINS' PROFILE: Drinks Blood Maries and Beer and takes Somiarax

(Examine broken wooden pieces)

REVEALED MESSAGE

SELENA: Great work, so what did you find.

SELENA: "Hooray, the racist is dead." Wow, looks like someone is happy Dirk is dead.

SELENA: Hey, you're right. Look at the bottom right of it. The word Feros is on it.

SELENA: Let's give it to Elizabeth and see what she can tell us.

(Analyze wooden sign)

ELIZABETH: Oh, have you any mercy for an old woman?

SELENA: Sorry, Elizabeth, but we need to know where to go

ELIZABETH: Hmm, Feros. That's a blast from the past.

SELENA: What were they?

ELIZABETH: They were a civil rights group from the 1960's. They did a lot of good before the Civil Rights Act.

ELIZABETH: After it was past, the group fractured and spread apart, going all around the country to do their own part.

SELENA: Interesting, but how does that relate to this case.

ELIZABETH: Well, I looked back in the records of all the people who were in the group and came up with a familiar name.

ELIZABETH: George Tallow, the bus driver who you interrogated earlier.

SELENA: Wow, nice job. So, George is celebrating his death. Maybe he's proud of killing him. Let's go find out.

(Take to George Tallow about celebrating the victim's death)

GEORGE: Ah, hello. Just got done with my shift and heading home to **take some Somiarax** and go to sleep. What do you need?

SELENA: Let's start with this sign you made.

GEORGE: Oh, uh… didn't think you would find that.

SELENA: So, looks like you lied to us a little bit.

GEORGE: Look, I didn't kill him, but I knew what he was doing. I've seen him dealing with that white supremacist.

GEORGE: I warned all my people about him. Told them to stay away from him.

SELENA: Is that all you did? That sign says a lot about how you feel.

GEORGE: If I killed him, I would tell you cops loud and proud with a **bottle of beer** in my hand!

GEORGE: But I didn't, and I'm sure none of my people killed him. Best look into that racist bastard.

SELENA: We'll see about that. Until then, stay around George. You might've done your last route.

GEORGE TALLOW'S PROFILE: Drinks beer and takes Somiarax

…

SELENA: Ugh, it's almost sunrise and we still haven't capture him.

SELENA: We did find but more about our suspect, like Kirk not being happy about Dirk leaving…

SELENA: Rook stalking him for dating his girlfriend, and George has been celebrating his death.

CLARENCE: Selena, the street cleaners are getting close to the bus stop.

SELENA: What, they'll wash up any evidence there! Let's get going, PC.

(Investigate Bench)

CLUES FOUND: Broken Metal Pieces, Pile of Trash

SELENA: What did you find? It's almost sunrise and I really want to get the perp before they're gone.

SELENA: A Pile of metal? Looks like someone stomped on it. Fix it quickly.

SELENA: This pile of trash would've been swept away, although I see nothing wrong with it. Still, if you want to take a look, go ahead.

SELENA: Well, let's get started.

(Examine broken metal pieces)

FIXED VIDEO RECORDER

SELENA: Great work! It's a video recorder. Now why is that here?

SELENA: It's locked! Great, but I'm sure you'll unlock it.

(Unlock Video Recorder)

OBTAINED FOOTAGE

SELENA: Wow, great work. Let's see what's on it.

DIRK: Oh, I'm so drunk.

SELENA: It's the victim!

DIRK I'm so tired. I think… someone slipped me something….

SELENA: Hey, it's turned into static.

SELENA: Let's hope Brad can make out the rest of the footage for us. We need this to find the killer.

(Analyze the recorder)

BRAD: Finally, you mortals have got me something worthy of my time. It feels good to not have to search for it on my own.

SELENA: Can you cut the crap and get to giving something to work with.

BRAD: Don't insult me, cur!

BRAD: Now, as for the footage, I was unfortunately unable to get the full footage, so I can't get you the rest of the conversation.

BRAD: Now, I was able to get frames of it, including a couple after he was strangled.

BRAD: One of those had a small view of the person's skin.

BRAD: I couldn't tell you if they had tattoos or not, but I can tell you that the person is black.

SELENA: So the former white supremacist was killed by a black person? How ironic.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Drinks Bloody Maries and Beer, takes Somiarax, and is African-American

(Examine pile of trash)

FOUND FEATHERED BOA

SELENA: A feathered boa. Why is that here?

SELENA: Huh, you think this was used to strangle Dirk?

SELENA: We'll have to match it, but you're right, there's something on it. Let's take a sample to give to Rick.

(Examine Feathered Boa)

RED SUBSTANCE OBRAINED

SELENA: Good work. Now let's send these to Rick for analysis.

(Analyze red Substance)

RICK: Okay, first off, Clarisse compared the feathered boa to the victim's neck wounds and they're a match.

SELENA: Which means it's our murder weapon! Good instincts, PC.

RICK: As for the substance, it's blood. I compared it to the victim's blood type and it didn't match, so it belongs to your killer.

RICK: This means that your killer has B+ blood.

SELENA: Ha, we're so close to the killer, I can practically taste it.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Drinks Bloody Maries and Beer, takes Somiarax, is African-American, and has a B+ blood type

…

SELENA: Great work, PC. I think we got all the evidence we need to arrest the killer. I bet they never saw this coming.

(Arrest the killer)

JADA CREWS ARRESTED

SELENA: I must admit, Jada, you were not who I had peg for the killer, but all the evidence points to you.

JADA: What? Me? You're kidding, right?

SELENA: No, we're not. All the evidence, such as the Somiarax you use to go to sleep that you used to drug him.

JADA: So? I bet a lot of people are prescribed it.

SELENA: Well, how about the fact that you drink bloody Maries, like what the spit we found on the victim contained.

JADA: Do I have to tell you about the amount of people who drinks bloody Maries in the club?

SELENA: There was also your message you left for him on a bottle of beer.

JADA: You think I wrote that? You're kidding right?

SELENA: We got your blood on the murder weapon and a recording of you committing it, so stop stalling!

JADA: Alright, fine! Yes, I killed the racist and I'm proud of it!

JADA: George told me all about his meeting with Kirk and I knew what I had to do to get rid of him.

SELENA: Then what was the check?

JADA: I don't know. It wasn't love, considering what he was. Besides, I had Rook to care for.

SELENA: Jada, according to Kirk himself and other sources, he left them. That check was a genuine act of love.

JADA: What? Are you… you're kidding right? No way is that right!

SELENA: No, we're not kidding. He even had the swastika tattoo he had removed. He was done with them.

JADA: What? Then that meant… he was leaving… for me?

JADA: I… I… did I make a mistake? I can't have….

SELENA: Jada Crews, you're under arrest for the murder of Dirk Crenshaw...

…

BENEDICT: Hmm, so you killed him because he was a white supremacist?

JADA: Yeah, I did, but… I had no idea he left.

BENEDICT: You regret the decision?

JADA: Yes, I do. He was honestly such a nice man, I deserve to go to jail.

BENEDICT: Hmm, you're certainly more regretful than most people who come here.

BENEDICT: However, murder is still murder and the court sentence you to fifteen years in jail with a chance of parole in five.

JADA: It's the least I deserve

…

SELENA: Wow, what a tragic killing. A miscommunication can lead one to kill another.

SELENA: Still, at least we solved it right before sunset. Man, it's a beautiful sight.


	9. Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 2

CLARENCE: Splendid work, Selena and PC. You did a good job.

CLARENCE: That being said, we still got a problem. Kirk is causing a bit of trouble.

CLARENCE: Normally, we just ignore his rants and let the public take care of it, but for once, he has a good reason.

CLARENCE: In the end, Mr. Crenshaw's murder was a racist act by the African-American community, no matter how much the murderer regrets it.

CLARENCE: Talk to the man and see if you have anything to help him with.

SELENA: Ugh, are you kidding me? I was hoping we were done with him.

CLARENCE: I know that the man is unpleasant, but he is a citizen here and we have to help citizens who may be in danger.

SELENA: Fine, let's get it over with. Let's talk to the man.

(Talk to Kirk Cedar to see if he needs help)

KIRK: You are all killers!

SELENA: Oh, great, like that isn't inciting more violence.

SELENA: Hey, you! Shut up and talk to us!

KIRK: Eh? Oh, you.

KIRK: I must thank you for solving Dirk's death. He may have left, but he was still one of ours. You're one of the few good ones.

SELENA: I feel so loved, now do you need anything?

KIRK: I would like all these… things out of here, but I know you won't allow that.

KIRK: I want to know if Dirk had a will. No one can find it and I like to see if he left anything.

SELENA: His will? It has to be somewhere around here. He probably lost it at the bar.

SELENA: We'll go look for it while you shut up and stay somewhere safe.

(Investigate Strip Club)

CLUES FOUND: Faded Paper

SELENA: Ah, this paper is the will, but the contents are faded. Why don't you clean it up?

ROOK: Oh, you have some nerve coming back here….

SELENA: Oh, hey Rook. Sorry about the whole… arresting your girlfriend for murder thing.

ROOK: Hmph, so you say.

ROOK: Listen, check the alleyway. I've heard a racket there and need someone to check it out.

SELENA: Uh, we were busy with something.

ROOK: Then do that first if you want. I'm sure what's there won't be gone when you leave. Later.

SELENA: Huh, he's gone.

SELENA: Well, you're choice. Check the alleyway or clean up the will.

(Recover contents of will)

WILL'S CONTENT REVEALED

SELENA: Great job. Now let's take a look at it.

SELENA: 10% goes to Kirk, which is quite a bit, as well as 10% going to Donald Hopkins.

SELENA: The rest of it goes to several companies, most of it going to Venetian Gardens Guard and Helex Technologies.

SELENA: Guess we'll have to inform both of our previous suspects about their increased in fortune.

(Talk to Kirk Cedar about his cut of the will)

KIRK: What up?

SELENA: Got the will and you get 10% of Dirk's fortune.

KIRK: Really? I knew he had a soft spot for me!

KIRK: My parents died when I was seven to some of those black gangbangers over in the Hills.

KIRK: Dirk adopted me and raised me up right, always trying his hardest to keep me out of trouble.

KIRK: Guessed I failed him in that regard….

SELENA: Hey, Kirk. Don't be like that.

KIRK: Nah, it's true. I've always been a shit stirrer and looked where it's got me…

KIRK: Ah, well, nothing I can do about it. I know it's strange for someone like me, but how about I take you guys out to lunch?

SELENA: Wait, you're serious?

KIRK: What? You help me and I'll help you. That's one thing that I always do, no matter what.

SELENA: Huh, what do you know? You're not an irredeemable asshole.

GAINED BURGER

(Speak to Donald Hopkins about his cut of the will)

DONALD: Ah, how are the two of you?

SELENA: We came to inform you that Dirk left 10% of his will to you.

DONALD: He did? Damn… how nice of him.

SELENA: What are you doing?

DONALD: I'm moving to Helex Technologies. They hired me to take a look at their finances and which stocks to buy.

SELENA: Helex Technologies? They're getting money from Dirk as well.

DONALD: Makes sense. He did several things for them.

DONALD: Since I have more money than I can handle, why don't you take some? Consider it a donation.

OBRAINED 20,000 COINS

(Investigate Alley)

CLUES FOUND: Canister

SELENA: Huh, this canister is out of place here. Let's unlock it and see what it's all about.

(Unlock the canister)

CANISTER UNLOCKED

SELENA: Great work. That thing opened like a charm.

SELENA: What the, I can't read a single word of this!

SELENA: Ugh, let's see if Brad can make heads or tails of this.

(Analyze message)

BRAD: My, my, this was quite interesting. Latin is not something I'm familiar with.

SELENA: Latin? I'm a Latina and I don't know how to speak it.

BRAD: Latin has absolutely nothing to do with Spanish-speaking cultures, you latina moron.

BRAD: As for the writing, I had an expert in Latin read it.

ELIZABETH: Thanks, Brad, for letting me look at it. You're my favorite grandson.

ELIZABETH: As for the message, it's a contract for him to sign, asking him to join the Venetian Gardens Guard.

SELENA: They're looking to hire him. Huh, that's weird.

SELENA: Alright, let's tell him about it.

(Talk to Rook about the contract)

ROOK: So what did you find?

SELENA: A contract written in Latin for you by the Venetian Gardens Guard.

ROOK: Them? Ugh, they won't leave me alone.

SELENA: Are they bothering you much?

ROOK: Nah, it's more like a monthly buzz in my ear. I'll deal with it.

ROOK: Since you looked into that for me, I'll tell the barbers around to give you a good haircut if you want it.

WARHAWK HAIRCUT OBTAINED

…

CLARENCE: Great work defusing the Kirk situation, although I imagine he'll be a pain later.

CLARENCE: Strange news about the Rook person being wanted by the Venetian Gardens Guard.

CLARENCE: To be honest, I don't trust them, so we'll have to be careful about the situation there.

CLARENCE: Still, that's nothing to worry about now. For now, we'll wait until something happens.


	10. Not My Face: CH 1

CLARENCE: Ah, hello again, PC. We got a problem. Helex Technologies have found a body at a facility of theirs.

CLARENCE: Take Selena with you and go solve this murder, but be careful. These tech companies can be pretty brutal if you slight them.

SELENA: Hey, PC! Ready to go whenever you are. Love the afternoon.

(Investigate the lab)

CLUES FOUND: Victim's body, Device, Sink

SELENA: Holy… someone melted the flesh off her face!

SELENA: According to the nametag on her, the person is Lori Paige, a biochemist.

SELENA: The device is weird. Maybe you can figure out what it is by unlocking it.

SELENA: Ugh, what's the substance in the sink. It looks dangerous.

SELENA: You're right, this might be acid that the killer use to melt her face off. Let's take a sample… carefully.

SELENA: Well, this is going to be ugly, but I'm sure we'll find this killer before they get away.

(Autopsy body)

CLARISSE: Thanks for the corpse. I haven't got one like this before. Quite fascinating.

SELENA: Uh… you're welcome?

CLARISSE: As you can probably guessed, she was pushed headfirst into a sink full of acid, destroying her face.

CLARISSE: It was made worse by the fact that she swallow some, allowing some to go down her digestive tract and eat through her internal organs as well.

SELENA: Ugh, how disgusting! Why would someone be that cruel?

CLARISSE: I don't know, but I did know that she struggled, due to abrasions on her back where someone held her down.

CLARISSE: I also found something on her back, so I took a sample and gave it to Rick and he determined that it was mucus.

SELENA: Snot?! Ew! How did it get on there?

CLARISSE: According to Rick, our killer has a case of the sniffles and blew onto his arms and hands, which transfer to Lori's back.

SELENA: So our killer has a cold? They won't be feeling better anytime soon when we catch them.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has the flu.

(Examine Sink)

SAMPLE OBTAINED!

SELENA: Damn, you have some steady hands. Good work.

SELENA: Let's send this to Rick for analysis.

(Analyze sample)

RICK: Woah! That is some strong acid.

SELENA: What exactly is it?

RICK: Carborane acid. Stuff is a million times stronger than sulfuric acid.

SELENA: Yeesh. That's… troublesome.

RICK: Yeah, the person's death would've been quick, especially once she swallowed some.

RICK: However, she gave quite a struggle, considering the amount of burns around the sink.

RICK: It would've been very unlikely for the killer to escape unscathed, so you're looking for a killer with a burn mark on them.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has the flu and a burn mark

(Unlock the Device)

DEVICE UNLOCKED!

SELENA: Great work! Now, let's see what this is.

LORI: Hey, is this working?

SELENA: It's the hologram of the victim!

LORI: Look, I've been hearing some strange stuff. I'm afraid something is going to happen.

LORI: If you're listening to this and I'm dead, head on over to my brother's law office. He should be able to help and I left some stuff there.

SELENA: Her brother? Wait, they're talking about Killian and Paige Law Office, right? The one with the lawyer who was ripped in half.

SELENA: Looks like that place is back in our sights. Let's take a look around.

(Investigate Paige's Office)

 _Before Investigating_

SELENA: Can't find Paige around? Then we'll take a quick look around.

 _After Investigating_

CLUES FOUND: Shredded Paper, Gift Box

SELENA: This office is very nice. I wouldn't mind having an office like this.

SELENA: So what do we got? Shredded paper is always suspicious. Let's piece it back together.

SELENA: A gift box? I wonder who it's for. See if you can get a name off the tab.

SELENA: Well, this is very good. Now if only we cold…

LOU: What are you doing in my office?!

SELENA: AH! You're Mr. Paige?

LOU: Yes, I am. What do you want?

SELENA: We have questions for you regarding the murder of your sister.

LOU: Lori's dead!?

SELENA: Yes. Hang around while we figure this out.

SELENA: Your choice. Check the evidence we got or talk to her brother. Your choice.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Lou Paige**

 **Victim's Brother**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Age: 49**

 **Weight: 210**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Description: Caucasian man who is the co-owner of Killian and Paige Law Office. Wears a red dress shirt with a black suit and tie with combed black hair. Has a burn mark on his left cheek.**

(Talk to Lou Paige about his sister's death)

LOU: How did this happen? Who did this?

SELENA: We're working on it. As for the how, she was found dead at Helex Technologies.

LOU: Will her funeral at least be an open casket?

SELENA: Uh… no. Her face was kind of… destroyed.

LOU: Dammit! The bastard who did this is going to pay!

SELENA: Listen, we found a recording of her saying to come to you if she was found dead. Can you tell us anything?

LOU: She was always on about the shady stuff going on at that place, but they were associates of ours. I got her a job there with my influence.

SELENA: Any details.

LOU: I'm trying to remember. This is a total shock for me.

SELENA: Well, how about you rest and think things through. You might be able to come up with something.

LOU: Thanks. I'll look through my notes and see if I wrote anything down about it.

(Examine shredded paper)

RESEARCHED PAPER FIXED!

SELENA: Oh, a research paper. That… looks complicated.

SELENA: Let's give it to our 'demon herder'. See if he can find anything.

(Analyze research paper)

BRAD: Hmph, this is interesting. Very interesting…

SELENA: Care to fill us in on it?

BRAD: Well, to put it simple, it was a research paper on the effects of various acids.

SELENA: Acids! Quick, who was the one heading it?

BRAD: The victim was.

SELENA: She was killed by her own research?

BRAD: Exactly, however, I got you someone to follow up on. A man named Lawrence Ray.

BRAD: This mortal is the head of Helex Technologies and all of her reports went to him.

SELENA: Great work. Let's go talk to this man.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Lawrence Ray**

 **Head of Helex Technologies**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Age: 61**

 **Weight: 170**

 **Eyes: Black**

 **Blood Type: O-**

 **Description: An African-American with black hair going gray at the bottom. Wears a white dress shirt with a black-and-white striped tie and a lab boat with wide-rimmed glassed. Has a burn mark on the bottom of his chin.**

(Talk to Lawrence about the victim's research)

LAWRENCE: Ah, officers, a shame about what happen to Lori. She was such a good employee.

SELENA: I see word past around quickly.

LAWRENCE: The employee who found the body called me first and I called the cops over. I figured it was Lori because all of my other employees are accounted for.

SELENA: Speaking of her, we found her research paper inside Killian and Paige Law Office and we wanted to ask you about it.

LAWRENCE: Ah, you mean the acids she was working on? We were hoping to develop a new superacid to send to military contractors.

SELENA: Superacids? Aren't regular acids enough for you?

LAWRENCE: We're about pushing boundaries. Why work on regular acids when we could develop superacids!

SELENA: Is that your only reason?

LAWRENCE: Well, superacids are also a niche market. Not many people actually work on them, so we could monopolize it.

LAWRENCE: Lori's death is going to put us back quite a bit. Finding a chemist as good as her is going to be hard.

(Examine Gift)

RECOVER NAMES

SELENA: Great work. Now, what are the names?

SELENA: To Lori from Laura. Huh, wonder who this Laura person is.

SELENA: Let's see if what's inside can give us an idea.

(Examine contents of gift box)

REVEALED MOLECULE STRUCTURE STATUE

SELENA: Great work. You found a… uh… I'm not sure.

SELENA: Let's give this to Rick. It looks like something he would know.

(Analyze statue)

RICK: Cool statue! I wished this was mine.

RICK: It's a replica of a structure of a carbon molecule.

RICK: Since this was custom-made, I had him look around for a person who special ordered this.

RICK: He found someone by the name of Laura Fawcett, who happens to work at Helex tech as a microbiologist.

SELENA: That matches the name on the box! You and Brad did great work!

RICK: Thanks…

 **PROFILE GAINED: Laura Fawcett**

 **Microbiologist**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Age: 44**

 **Weight: 160**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Description: Caucasian woman with short brown hair wearing a blue top with a scientist's jacket and a name tag on the right side of her jacket and wears a pair of glasses and a burn mark on her wrist.**

(Talk to Laura Fawcett about the gift she wanted to give to Lori)

LAURA: Greetings! Are you the detectives coming to investigate the murder?

SELENA: Word really gets around…

SELENA: Yes, we came to talk to you about you relation to the victim, Lori Paige.

LAURA: It's Lori? Oh no… I actually liked her.

SELENA: We're sorry to inform you… you recently gave her a gift, correct?

LAURA: It was her birthday tomorrow. I gave it to her brother to give it to her for me.

LAURA: I haven't seen her around much for a while, so I figured he could give it to her for me.

LAURA: I wonder if her being away has something to do with her murder.

SELENA: Do you know anything else?

LAURA: Nah. Things were pleasant. I have no idea why anyone would want to kill her. What was she doing behind everybody's back…?

SELENA: You assume that she was doing something illegal?

LAURA: She was murdered for something, right? Obviously she was sticking her noes where it shouldn't have been.

…

SELENA: Ugh. I swear, this case is disgusting. The way her face was melted and Clarisse describing her death…

SELENA: At least all our suspects was upset about her death to varying degrees. Her brother was enraged by her death…

SELENA: And Laura and Lawrence were upset for her as a friend and an employee.

SELENA: Still, the things we've been hearing means she was killed for something, although what, we don't know.

*Ring Ring*

SELENA: Huh? I'm getting a call. Hello?

LAWRENCE: Officers, I need you here now! Someone burgled my office!


	11. Not my Face: CH 2

**AN: Thanks to the guest for liking my story. Hope you keep reading.**

SELENA: What?!

LAWRENCE: Look, someone broke into my office and I need you here now!

SELENA: Broke into your office? We'll be there right away!

SELENA: Murder and now theft. Do you think the two are connected?

SELENA: You're right. We can only know by going over there and searching around.

(Investigate Ray's Office)

 _Before Investigating_

LAWRENCE: Thank goodness. Please, look around and see if you can solve this dreadful crime!

LAWRENCE: First the murder and now this. Oh, it's just absolutely awful.

SELENA: Don't worry. We'll look around and then we'll talk to you.

LAWRENCE: Thank you officers.

 _After Investigating_

CLUES FOUND: Safe, Pile of Papers

SELENA: So, what have we found? A safe? I bet the person who broke in was looking for this. Let's dust for prints.

SELENA: You're right. This pile of paper is off. Let's look into the pile.

SELENA: Alright. We got this evidence and Lawrence to talk to. Let's get started.

(Talk to Lawrence about the break-in)

SELENA: So, Lawrence, do you know why someone would break in?

LAWRENCE: This is my office. They were probably after my notes or my safe!

LAWRENCE: I've got potential millions in my office and people could take advantage of that, like Lori.

SELENA: Lori? What did she do?

LAWRENCE: She always stays her later than everyone else, exploring the area and looking around. I bet she was hoping to steal some of it from me.

SELENA: Did you decide to take care of it yourself in the labs?

LAWRENCE: No, of course not. I could just fire her and that's it, but I need evidence.

LAWRENCE: If she wasn't dead, I would blame her for this.

SELENA: If you're lying to us, we'll figure it out and take you down. Stick around.

(Examine Pile of Papers)

FOUND DEVICE

SELENA: What in the hell is this? It looks… weird.

SELENA: Let's give it to Brad and see if he can crack it.

(Analyze Device)

BRAD: My, my. What an interesting device.

SELENA: You know what it is?

BRAD: It's another one of those holographic devices you found earlier with a cool message. Let me play it.

LAWRENCE: Congratulations! If you fixed this, you past the test and can work as a mechanic for Helex Technologies. Great work.

SELENA: Wait, it was a test for a job?

BRAD: It certainly was and the person who past it had to give a message acknowledging that they did and it's a familiar face.

SUNNY: This is Sunny! Sunny FIXED device and would be HAPPY to work for you.

SELENA: Sunny? Isn't that the robot you met earlier during the death of the lawyer?

BRAD: It is. I've confirmed it and the mechanical being is just waiting for approval to start working there.

SELENA: Let's go talk to him then. I don't know how he is connected, but it's best to check out every lead we got.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Sunny**

 **Robot**

 **Height – 5'5**

 **Age – 4**

 **Weight – 300 lbs**

 **Eyes – Green/Red**

 **Blood C+**

 **Description: A robot that formally worked at the android graveyard in Innovation Valley. It has a tan pain job with yellow-and-black lines around the side of his chest and at the wrist of his arms. Has two extra arms affixed at the back of his shoulders and three fingers. Wears a gray cloak to walk around town incognito and a burn mark next to his right optic.**

(Talk to Sunny about the job recruitment offer for Helex Technologies)

SUNNY: GREETINGS! Pleasure to meet Sunny's friend. Who is the new partner?

SELENA: Oh, uh, I'm Selena. Pleasure to meet you, Sunny.

SELENA: Enough with the pleasantries. We're here to talk about your job offer at Helex Technologies.

SUNNY: Oh, Sunny is happy about that. Sunny has been needing a JOB and a note offered me a job if I could fix the device.

SUNNY: It was EXTREMELY DIFFICULT, considering the parts are hard to find, so I had to make MAKESHIFT parts for it.

SUNNY: After a week, Sunny managed to fix it and sent it to the building for APPROVAL.

SELENA: Have you been informed about the results?

SUNNY: Not yet. Why is Sunny being QUESTIONED about this?

SELENA: Another murder occurred at Helex Technologies and we're looking into any leads we can find.

SUNNY: Another MURDER? Why does the places Sunny go to have to be filled with DEATH? Sunny wanted PEACE.

SELENA: I don't know. We just solve them, but stick around. Maybe we'll get some peace soon.

(Examine the safe)

RECOVER HANDPRINTS

SELENA: Great work. Let's send these to Brad and see if he can give us an identity.

(Analyze handprints)

BRAD: You bother me with such trifles? Even you could do this your self do this yourself.

SELENA: Yeah, yeah, get to the point, crazy boy.

BRAD: Do not mock me, temptress.

SELENA: You're too young, kid.

BRAD: I am immortal! What use does age have to do with me?

BRAD: …Sorry. I forget how uneducated you are.

SELENA: Name.

BRAD: It's the victim's brother, Lou Paige. He is you interloper.

SELENA: Him? Didn't he say that he was associates with them? Why was he in there?

SELENA: You're right. Let's go talk to him about this.

(Talk to Paige about intruding in Lawrence's office)

SELENA: Alright, Lou. We got problems with you. We've found evidence that you broke into Lawrence's office.

LOU: Dammit, you did? Okay, look, let me explain myself.

LOU: Lawrence had been involved in some shady stuff recently and I needed to know if my firm should keep my contract with them.

LOU: Lori said that Lawrence was expanding into some questionable stuff and had to find out if it was true.

SELENA: You think Lawrence is involved in Laura's death?

LOU: He has to be! I don't know anyone else who could be involved in her death. He may have paid someone, but he's the ***Sneeze*** mastermind.

SELENA: How can we trust you?

LOU: Take another look around. I assure you, I had nothing to do with her death and a look around will prove it.

SELENA: We're planning on it. Come on, PC. Let's look around.

LOU PAIGE'S PROFILE: Has the flu.

(Investigate Paige's Desk)

CLUES FOUND: Garbage can, Laptop

SELENA: Alright, so what did you find?

SELENA: Garbage can? Never know what you can find in criminal's favorite dumping grounds.

SELENA: What's this laptop doing out in the open? Better take a look at it after you decode it.

(Examine Garbage Can)

FOUND TEST TUBE

SELENA: Test tube? From Helex Technologies? What's that doing here?

SELENA: And that substance… it looks like the acid that melt Lori's face.

SELENA: Let's send this to Rick and see if he can confirm it.

(Analyze Test Tube)

RICK: Good hunch about the test tube. The substance was match to the superacid that melt the victim's face.

SELENA: Great, so what does that tell us?

RICK: I wasn't sure, since the killer didn't leave anything else behind, so I gave it to Alanis to see if she could tell me anything.

ALANIS: Hello! Glad to see you guys again, challenging my deductive reasoning skills.

ALANIS: According to you, you found it in Paige's Grabage can, correct?

SELENA: Yes, we did. You think it belongs to him?

ALANIS: Maybe, but someone could've placed it there to frame him so I had our resident demon herder check the security systems to the office.

ALANIS: Turns out, the door has a keycard lock. That means the person who can enter the room only needs a key card.

ALANIS: Brad confirmed that the keycard belonged to all the higher-ups at the firm and any high-profile contacts.

SELENA: So the killer has to have a keycard to enter Paige's office! Great work.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has the flu, a burn mark, and a keycard to Paige's office.

LOU PAIGE'S PROFILE: Has the flu and access to Paige's office.

(Examine Laptop)

UNLOCKED LAPTOP!

SELENA: Great work unlocking that laptop. Let's send this to-

SELENA: Heh? The messages are open. What does it say?

SELENA: Hey, look at this message this person receive. 'Killian. Meet me at the laboratory. Now.'

SELENA: So this laptop belongs to the co-owner and he received a message from the victim to meet her at the laboratory where she died.

SELENA: Well, if Paige's involve, guest he had to as well. Come on, let's go talk to him about this message.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Sasha Killian**

 **Co-CEO of Killian and Paige Law Office**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Age: 45**

 **Weight: 193**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Description: Caucasian man wearing a black dress suit with a white tie and suit with neatly combed blond hair and black earrings and a burn mark on his wrist.**

(Speak to Killian about the messages he received from the victim)

SASHA: Ah, you two have been grilling my partner pretty hard. Figure you come my way.

SELENA: Good to see we don't have to explain anything to you, now explain these messages from the victim.

SASHA: Hey, my laptop! That's been missing for a while. I was beginning to worry.

SELENA: Missing?

SASHA: Yeah. I lost it yesterday and was wondering where it was. I must've left it in Paige's office by accident when we were having lunch.

SELENA: What about these messages?

SASHA: Eh? I never read them. They were sent when my laptop was missing.

SELENA: Really? How coincidental considering she was murdered at the place she asked for you.

SASHA: Hey, I'm telling the truth here. I don't get it. Maybe the reason she asked me there laid to her death….

…

SELENA: Well, things are picking up now. Lawrence was burgled by Lou Paige….

SELENA: …the latter doing so to see if he was involved in her sister's death, who was suspicious about the victim's intention.

SELENA: To go along with that, we met Sunny again, who was getting a job at the place where the victim worked…

SELENA: … and Sasha Killian, Lou Paige's partner, who received a message to meet the victim where she died, but claimed he didn't see it due to his laptop being missing.

SELENA: Honestly, considering how much these suspects interact with each other, I'm surprised they haven't taken to killing each other instead of Lori.

SELENA: Which leads to the question of why did the killer killed Lori? The only one we got are suspicions about Lawrence, but none of the other suspects appear to have any ill will towards her or knew her very well.

SELENA: It's truly baffling why anyone would want to- hold on. I'm getting a call. Hello.

LAURA: Hey, I need your help with something.

SELENA: Laura. What do you need?

LAURA: I think someone's following me!


	12. Not my Face CH 3

LAURA: I think someone's following me! Get to the lab now!

SELENA: Hold on, Laura. We're coming!

 _At Helex Technologies_

SELENA: Laura, where are you?

LAURA: Right here!

SELENA: Oh, you're unharmed. You had us worried there.

LAURA: I'm sorry. I thought someone was following me, but I'm unsure now.

SELENA: You're unsure? Why?

LAURA: I don't know… I just left Lawrence's office when I saw someone looking at me, but I couldn't tell who it was.

SELENA: Well, please stick around. We'll have to talk to you about the details.

…

SELENA: Well, Laura is extremely worried. It's best to let her wait before we talk to her. Woman's insinuation.

SELENA: You're right. She was in Lawrence's office for something. Let's go take a look there for a reason as to why she was there.

(Investigate Lawrence's Desk)

CLUES: Tablet, Faded Letter, Broken Pieces of Metal

SELENA: Alright, what did we find on our second look-around?

SELENA: A tablet? Now who could this belong too? We'll have to unlock it and find out.

SELENA: This letter is faded. A brush up can be good for it.

SELENA: How did we miss these pieces the first time? I doubt we would've miss it. Let's fix it.

SELENA: Alright, let's get this done. I'm sure we'll find something soon that leads to the killer.

(Examine Tablet)

UNLOCK TABLET

SELENA: Great work, let's send this to Brad to see who it belongs too.

(Analyze Tablet)

BRAD: Ah, you humans keep giving me these childish things to look at. It's amusing.

SELENA: Quit your arrogance and give us who it belongs too.

BRAD: Hmph, fine, it belongs to the co-CEO of the law firm, Sasha Killian.

SELENA: Killian? Why was his tablet in his office?

BRAD: I don't know, but I did found something… _saucy_.

SELENA: And what is that exactly?

BRAD: You know, considering how easy it was to solve it, I figure I let you solve it.

BRAD: I got a picture from the device and scramble it. Solve it and you'll get a clue to Killian.

SELENA: What?! Why are you taunting us like this?

BRAD: Come on, amuse me. It shouldn't take you that long.

SELENA: Fine, but this won't stand! Let's solve this.

(Examine picture)

UNCOVER PHOTO

BRAD: Well done. I told you it would be easy.

SELENA: Yeah, yeah, you young bastard. I will- woah! Is that Killian and Lori making out?

BRAD: Yes, it is. I found video evidence showing them on dates. You might want to talk to the love struck mortal about this.

SELENA: You got a point. Thanks for making us go through all that trouble. Let's chat with him.

(Speak to Killian about dating the victim)

SASHA: Ugh, what do you want? I'm busy dealing with – **Achoo!** \- the flu.

SELENA: First off, missing this tablet.

SASHA: Ah, I did. Thanks.

SELENA: Great, now how about you tell us about dating the victim?

SASHA: Ah, I see… you found those photos, huh?

SELENA: Yes. Care to tell us anything about it.

SASHA: Блядь!

SASHA: Look, we met when Lou introduce us to each other. It was stingy between us, at first.

SASHA: However, while I was busy **sneaking into Lou's office** , she was there with a bottle of the finest vodka.

SASHA: I know that's stereotypical, but I love a woman who loves vodka and she really liked it.

SASHA: Eventually, we talked more and more and eventually, we realized that we had a lot in common. We became lovers.

SASHA: I… me and her loved each other and her death is a major bane to me. We were just about to break it to Lou when this happened.

SELENA: Lou didn't know about it?

SASHA No, he didn't, and he won't anymore. She was busy with some mission and I tried to get her out of it, but she didn't listen.

SELENA: I feel sorry for you, but you realize we can't take you at your word, correct?

SASHA: I know, but I'm innocent. I'll stay in town until you're done investigating.

SASHA KILLIAN'S PROFILE: Has the flu and has access to Paige's Office.

(Examine Faded Papers)

REVEAL MESSAGE

SELENA: Good work. It's a message to Lawrence Ray from Lori.

SELENA: The subject matter on the other hand is about Sunny and she was openly against having him on board!

SELENA: She kept saying that the robot was untrustworthy and he had to be rejected.

SELENA: I guess that explains why Lawrence has been hesitant to hire Sunny… the person who recommended not taking him on board suddenly dying is very suspicious.

SELENA: Let's go talk to Sunny about this. See if he ever knew about this.

(Speak to Sunny about the victim being against him.)

SUNNY: Hello, friends! Sunny is HAPPY to see you again!

SELENA: Uh, hey! Listen, we found this letter. Did you knew about this?

SUNNY: Huh? This LETTER… is that why Sunny hasn't heard anything yet from Helex Technologies. Is the woman RESPONSIBLE?

SELENA: She's dead.

SUNNY: DEAD! Oh no, that's why Sunny hasn't HEARD anything? Oh no. Oh no. Oh-

SUNNY: **Achoo**!

SELENA: What the… did you just sneeze?

SUNNY: Oh… Sunny downloaded a VIRUS earlier and it's wreaking havoc on Sunny's senses and that **mucus** that humans left behind under that bench is annoying Sunny.

SELENA: Downloading what?

SUNNY: Just some SCHEMATICS for **key cards for Killian and Paige Law Firm** and Helex Technologies. Sunny heard that REPAIRING keycards are a COMMON thing to do and needed to know how to FIX it.

SELENA: Uh… I'm not sure if that is illegal or not. I need to look that up….

SUNNY: Please, figure out who KILLED the woman. Sunny wants this job and Sunny can't get it until the murder is solved.

SELENA: We will. Until then, stick around. We may have to talk to you later.

SUNNY: Sunny Knows Sunny is still a suspect. *Sigh*

SUNNY'S PROFILE: Has the flu and has access to Paige's Office.

(Examine Pile of Metal Pieces)

RECOVER MOLECULE STATUE

SELENA: Good work. You fixed that statue of a molecule!

SELENA: Wait… didn't we talk to Laura about a molecule statue before?

SELENA: You're right, this must be hers and we definitely didn't forget this the first time. Let's go talk to her about this broken statue.

(Speak to Laura about the broke statue)

SELENA: Hey, Laura, is this statue yours.

LAURA: Oh, you fixed it. Good job!

LAURA: I entered Lawrence's Office to give that to him. Him and Laura share birthdays on the same day, so I figured I give him his gift early.

LAURA: But I heard a thump and accidently dropped it on the ground. I left it behind and left the room.

LAURA: That's when I noticed someone following me. I called you and that person left me alone.

LAURA: I wish Lori didn't try to get me involve in her zany schemes. I like a quiet life.

SELENA: Lori was trying to involve you in her plans?

LAURA: Yes, she was, sometimes by force! It was so frustrating, **I would sneak into her brother's office with Lawrence's keycard** and laid notes for him about his sister's craziness.

LAURA: She didn't understand that by doing this, she was constantly getting ***Achoo*** me in trouble with Lawrence. I couldn't risk that.

SELENA: Sounds like you had a good reason to get rid of her.

LAURA: What? But- we were still friends. I was just planning on getting her fired.

SELENA: Right. The evidence will be the judge of that.

LAURA FAWCETT'S PROFILE: Has the flu and access to Paige's Office

LAWRENCE RAY'S PROFILE: Has access to Paige's Office.

…

SELENA: Ugh, I swear, we're so close to figuring out who murdered Lori, but we're still missing something.

SELENA: We know Killian was dating her and did seem to actually love her, but could it be a ploy for something we don't know?

SELENA: OF course, there was Laura and Sunny as well, who both faced problems due to her interference. One of the might have gotten rid of her to get rid of a bane.

SELENA: You're right, maybe a second look could give us the answer. Let's investigate the area for that last clue.

(Investigate the lab sinks)

CLUES FOUND: Lab Door, Wooden Board

SELENA: Ugh… the woman's face still creeps me out enough to be here…

SELENA: Alright, so what do we have? The lab door? You think the killer left something on it? Let's take a sample.

SELENA: This wooden board looks like it was in a losing fight against the acid. Looks unusable.

SELENA: You spot something at the end there? Well, let's see if we can clear it up.

SELENA: I'm unsure what's going to happen, but I believe we'll find the answer we're looking for.

(Examine Lab Door)

OBTAINED FABRICS

SELENA: Great work. You got some fabrics from it!

SELENA: I wonder what it is. Let's give it to Rick.

(Analyze Fabric)

RICK: Well, that was certainly interesting.

SELENA: Is it something that will help us catch the killer?

RICK: It sure is! You see, I analyze the fabrics and its dye content as well as the fixing agents, they come from a neck tie.

RICK: Now, please leave before you make a knot pun. I can't handle those right now.

SELENA: Oh… what a shame. Still, the killer wears a tie, which brings us one step closer to catching them.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has the flu, a burn mark, a keycard to Paige's office, and a tie.

(Examine Wooden Board)

UNCOVER LETTER

SELENA: Huh, a letter. Could that have been part of the brand name or something?

SELENA: You want to send it to Alanis for analysis? Alright. I don't know if she'll find anything, but it's worth a shot.

(Analyze Wooden Board)

ALANIS: I must admit, this was a difficult thing you sent me. I almost found nothing on it.

ALANIS: However, I sent it to Brad and he can confirm that no wooden boards are made like this.

SELENA: So, what's the letter for?

ALANIS: That is the question and one that needed to be answered in order to get a valuable clue to the killer.

ALANIS: The first clue to the answer was the victim's left hand. Her index finger had so much acid on it, but the others didn't.

ALANIS: I looked at the way the L is written and it's done by a left-handed person like the victim.

ALANIS: My guess is that she wrote the L using the acid on her victim!

SELENA: Wait, what?! She did that to her own finger!

ALANIS: Yes. My guess, the killer was on her and she had to make a split decision to indicate the killer.

ALANIS: So, she dipped her hand in acid to indicate the killer. More than likely, the killer's name, which starts with a L.

SELENA: Wow! That's one hell of an analysis and one tough, crazy woman, but her craziness gave us something to work with.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has the flu, a burn mark, a keycard to Paige's office, a tie, and a name beginning with L.

…

SELENA: Well, I think we got the evidence we need to put this sicko behind bar! Great work!

SELENA: Now, let's take care of this killer. I imagine they will be in jail for quite a while.

(Make an arrest!)

LOU PAIGE ARRESTED

SELENA: Game's up, Lou Paige! You're under arrest for killing your sister!

LOU: What?! Are you insane? Why would I kill her?

SELENA: That's what we want to know. We don't get it, but the evidence, such as the tie fibers we found on the door, leads to you.

LOU: Tie fibers? Is that it? Killian loves ties and you're not arresting him.

SELENA: Well, his name doesn't begin with L, like you, which Lori did to indicate her killer.

LOU: Her boss and her friend's name both begin with L. I bet one of them did her in.

SELENA: One of them doesn't have the flu, like you do, and the other doesn't have a burn mark, like you do.

SELENA: Besides, who else in the entire city has better access to your office in which you hidden a tube of acid?!

LOU: Dammit… you pigs really got me good.

SELENA: Is that an admission of guilt?

LOU: Yeah… it is.

SELENA: Good, now tell us… what was the reason for killing her?

LOU: When people are disobedient, you have to take care of it, even if it gets… ugly.

SELENA: What does that mean?

LOU: I and Lori were going to rob Lawrence's blind and make out with his data on all of his projects to make a killing.

LOU: We were planning on pinning the whole thing on Laura, that stupid friend of her.

LOU: But she wanted to back out! She said we were making enough money. We didn't need this!

LOU: She had no idea what was going on. We needed that money for something grand and she ruined it!

SELENA: What was it you were planning?

LOU: I have no reason to tell you. It's gone to dust and I rather leave it behind.

LOU: I tried to salvage it, but I couldn't access Lawrence's safe with the codes I had. He must've changed it. I wanted to go in again but that bitchy friend of Lori's was there.

SELENA: What was the final straw that caused you to kill her?

LOU: The messages she sent to Killian? She needed help from him and not me! Worst yet, she was sleeping with him without telling me?

LOU: How could she keep that secret from me! At that point, I knew she had to go, so I busted in her lab and finished her off before she could tell anyone what she knew.

SELENA: Lou Paige, you're under arrest for the murder of Lori Paige…

…

BENEDICT: Yeesh. I've seen the autopsy and you really did a number on her. How disgusting!

LOU: Well, if there's one regret about killing Lori, it's how I did it. If I was thinking clearly, poison would've been a more suitable death for her.

BENEDICT: My, you really have no regrets about killing her, do you?

LOU: She betrayed my trust. I had to take care of her.

BENEDICT: I think no one told you that when someone betrays your trust, you figure out why and work it out or just cut contact with them.

BENEDICT: Not dunk their face in acid.

BENEDICT: Now, for the crime of murder, trespassing, and burglary, I hereby sentence you to life in jail.

…

SELENA: Well, I glad to have that done and behind us. Glad to see Lou Paige behind bars.

SELENA: Still, that thing Lou Paige wanted to do with the money… it worries me.

SELENA: Still, with him in jail, I guess it's nothing to worry about now. Let's head to the bar. I'm buying.


	13. Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 3

SELENA: Ah, thanks for he night out PC. It's good to get together and have drinks with friends.

CLARENCE: Glad to see you two are getting along very well, but we got loose ends to take care of.

CLARENCE: First, the robot would like to talk to you. He says he needs help with something. You can find him in an interrogation room.

CLARENCE: Second, Killian would like to talk to you about sorting some things out. I imagine it has something to do with you arresting his partner.

SELENA: The robot and the now sole head of the law firm. Should be fun, especially since we don't have to suspect them of murder… for now.

(Speak to Sasha Killian about sorting things out)

SASHA: Oh, hey there. Pleasure to see you. Wish it was under better circumstances.

SELENA: Sorry about arresting your partner, but he murdered his sister.

SASHA: And my lover. I'm not sad to see him go.

SASHA: Still, I'm missing some documents of his and need to find them. Could you look around for me?

SELENA: Sure thing. Let's take a look around.

(Reinvestigate Paige's Office)

CLUES FOUND: Faded Paper

SELENA: So, found a faded paper? Of course you did. You find something all the time.

SELENA: Let's see if you can bring the contents back into view.

(Examine Faded Paper)

DISCOVER CONTRACT FOR TITLE CHANGE

SELENA: Great work. Now what did you find?

SELENA: A contract for a title change? Guess Killian really wants to dissociate himself from his murderous partner.

SELENA: Let's give this to Killian. It's not Paige's papers, but I'm sure he can find them. I'm sure erasing Paige from the history books would be better for him.

(Give Sasha Killian his contract)

SASHA: So, did you find it?

SELENA: We sure did. Here you go. Have fun erasing Paige from the books.

SASHA: Ugh… look, I don't want to. He was a decent friend, despite murdering my girlfriend and his sister…

SASHA: …But Lawrence didn't want to be associated with him, so he forced me to sign this contract or he was cutting contact with the firm.

SASHA: Helex Technologies is the firm's biggest client and I couldn't lose that, so I had to get rid of Paige.

SELENA: Wow… Lawrence really has you by the balls, doesn't he?

SASHA: Yeah… but I have to begrudgingly admit that he has a point. A murderer as part of your law firm's name is bad for business.

SASHA: Still, thanks for this. I don't know what I would've done if I lost them as a client. About I take you out for lunch, PC and pretty detective?

SELENA: Oh, well, if you're offering…

HAMBURGER OBTAINED

(Speak to Sunny about his problems)

SUNNY: PC, Sunny needs HELP! Sunny still hasn't got a replied from HELEX TECHNOLOGIES about his JOB OFFER!

SELENA: Really? You think he would've at least rejected you by now. Is he really that indecisive?

SUNNY: Sunny don't know, but would like ANSWER. Can you go find Lawrence Ray and see if Sunny has been ACCEPTED?

SELENA: Why would we do that? Couldn't you do that by yourself?

SUNNY: Sunny isn't too sure WALKING in there would be very safe. Maybe the humans will OVERREACT to Sunny.

SUNNY: Sunny needs to know they KNOW of Sunny and will ACCEPT Sunny.

SELENA: I don't know…

SUNNY: Sunny has MONEY.

SELENA: Sold! Let's go take a look in his office!

SUNNY: Huh… maybe Sunny should lead in with the money sometimes.

(Reinvestigate Lawrence's Office)

CLUES FOUND: Ripped paper

SELENA: Uh, he's not here? Where is he?

SELENA: You think these ripped up pieces of paper can help us? Then let's fix it up.

(Fixed the piece of paper)

FOUND APPOINTMENT PLACE

SELENA: Great work! I wish I can fix things as good as you. So what did you find?

SELENA: It's the location of an appointment… and it's at the place of the murder.

SELENA: Why is he down their? Let's go find him and talk to him about Sunny.

(Speak to Lawrence Ray about Sunny)

LAWRENCE: Ah, officers. How are you doing?

SELENA: What are you doing?

LAWRENCE: Isn't it obvious? With the killer found, I need to get clean up the place. Scrub out the bloodstains and spirit.

SELENA: Uh, okay… listen, we came to talk to you about something else.

LAWRENCE: Oh, you did? Well, can it wait? We're looking for the rest of Lori's research notes and can't find them.

SELENA: Look, it's about-

LAWRENCE: Listen, I don't care until I find her notes!

SELENA: Oh, come on!

LAWRENCE: Look, here's a deal. She kept them in a datapad, occasionally printed them out like the one you showed me the first time we met. Find it and return the information to me. Then we'll talk.

SELENA: Grr… fine. Let's go find this datapad.

(Reinvestigate the lab)

CLUES FOUND: Trash can

SELENA: So, we got a trash can. A classic. You first.

(Search through trash can)

DATAPAD FOUND!

SELENA: Great work! We got the datapad. Let's go get the-

SELENA: Dammit, it's locked. Better work your magic.

(Unlock datapad)

DATAPAD UNLOCK

SELENA: Great work. The datapad's unlock and…

SELENA: Woah, this thing has a lot in it. It's going to take days to properly arrange and get the data.

SELENA: You want to give it to Brad and see if he can sort it our properly? Fine, I bet he can sort it out just fine.

(Analyze datapad)

BRAD: Ugh, so much data to go through.

SELENA: Having problems, 'demon herder.'

BRAD: What, uh, no! Of course not! This was no match for me. I'm impossible to defeat!

SELENA: I wonder if a taser could stop you….

BRAD: The result would be the same; me standing triumphant!

BRAD: That's irrelevant, anyway. You wanted the research notes. Correct? Well, here you go. Everything is sorted out correctly.

BRAD: I also saved a copy for us to use in case this information comes up again.

SELENA: Isn't that illegal?

BRAD: What's legal to a demigod like me?

BRAD: Plus, do you really thing Helex Technologies won't come back in our sights?

SELENA: Good point. Alright, keep that copy safe.

SELENA: Meanwhile, let's give this datapad back to Lawrence so we can get that robot hired and get some money.

(Give Lawrence Ray the research notes and talk about Sunny)

SELENA: Here you go, Lawrence. Lori's research notes.

LAWRENCE: Great work! Oh, this makes an old man like me happy to see that the police is still as efficient as ever.

SELENA: Great, now about what we were supposed to talk about-

LAWRENCE: Ah, yes, what is it?

SELENA: It's about Sunny, the robot.

LAWRENCE: Ah, him! Fascinating! He is certainly interesting.

LAWRENCE: But Lori was always suspicious about him and I admit, despite my opinion of her, it was sensible.

LAWRENCE: When she died, I was very hesitant to hire him, but since you figured out it was her treacherous brother he did her in, I guess I can bring him along.

SELENA: So you'll take him on your company?

LAWRENCE: Sure thing! You can tell him yourself!

LAWRENCE: Here, take these clothing, as honorary members of Helex Technologies.

LAB COAT OBTAINED

(Tell Sunny that he's hired by Helex Technologies)

SUNNY: FRIENDS! Is Sunny hired?

SELENA: It's your lucky day. Lawrence has agreed to take you on board.

SUNNY: GOOD! Sunny was WORRIED about it.

SUNNY: Sunny can't BELIEVE someone would take Sunny on board. It's good to see Sunny's WANTED.

SELENA: Aw, that's nice…

SELENA: Now, about that money.

SUNNY: Oh, yes. Sunny FORGOT about that. Sunny take odd jobs anonymously and saved up quite a bit. Here you go!

20,000 COINS RECEIVED

…

CLARENCE: Great work, PC and Selena. It seems all the loose ends have been tied up.

CLARENCE: But stay aware. I have a funny feeling this isn't the last we've seen of Helex Technologies, Killian, and that robot.

SELENA: Yeah, I get that same feeling.

CLARENCE: Until then, relax and have some fun. You two need it!

SELENA: Thanks! Come on, PC! I'll see if I can drag Mike along this time.


	14. Sleeping With the Fishes: CH 1

MIKE: Ah, the morning. Feels good, doesn't it? I'm always a morning person.

MIKE: I'm not really a hit with clubs and all that. That's Selena's thing, as you should know just from hanging out with her for a couple of cases.

CLARENCE: Mike, PC. We got a call from a Marcus Garada that one of his clients is dead.

MIKE: Marcus Garada? Wasn't that the bodyguard who was supposed to protect the lawyer that got ripped in half?

CLARENCE: He was and now another another one of his clients is dead and he's pretty angry about that.

MIKE: Angry? Oh, boy. This is going to be fun.

CLARENCE: Mr. Garada said that he found the body over near the docks at our lake. Best head on over there and clear the scene.

MIKE: You got it. Let's go find the body and talk to Marcus.

(Investigate the Docks)

 _Before Investigation_

MIKE: Well, here we are, but where's Marcus?

MARCUS: I'm right behind you.

MIKE: Zoinks!

MIKE: Dammit! Put a bell on, next time.

MARCUS: Maybe you can shut up and start investigating!

MIKE: Woah, calm down.

MARCUS: Calm down? I lost my second client in my entire career a month from the last one! You would be angry too.

MIKE: Okay… you stay there and calm down while we investigate, okay?

MIKE: Let's go, PC. I really want to hold him off.

 **SUSPECT GAINED: Marcus Garada**

 **Bodyguard**

 **Height – 6'5**

 **Age – 47**

 **Weight – 220**

 **Eyes – Brown**

 **Blood - AB-**

 **Description: An African-American man who is bald and wears black body armor over a grey cloak and a piece of algae stuck on his shoulder. Works as a bodyguard for Venetian Garden Guard.**

 _After Investigation_

CLUES FOUND: Victim's body, Net

MIKE: Yeesh. The chick's body is all bloated. Guessing she drowned, but Clarisse will figure that out.

MIKE: And you found a net. Judging by some of the marks on her, she was wrapped up in the net.

MIKE: There's something weird on it. Looks like green slime. Let's take a sample of it.

MIKE: Right. We got all that and Marcus to talk to. Let's get started.

(Autopsy the body)

CLARISSE: Hey, guys. How are you doing?

MIKE: Fine. Better once we know how she drowned.

CLARISSE: Yeah, funny thing, the cause of death wasn't actually drowning.

MIKE: Seriously?

CLARISSE: Yes, I analyzed her lungs and there was only a small amount in it, indicating they got in post-mortem.

CLARISSE: I took a look inside her throat and found this instead.

MIKE: A bopper? That was in her throat?

CLARISSE: Yes, and I can confirmed that it's the murder weapon. It got lodge in her throat and she asphyxiated.

MIKE: Murder by bopper. That's a new one.

CLARISSE: That's not all. I gave this bopper to Brad and he can confirmed that this bopper is only used by serious fishermen.

MIKE: So our killer likes to fish. Why does such a calm activity happen to belong to a killer?

KILLER'S PROFILE: Likes to fish.

(Examine Net)

GREEN SUBSTANCED RECOVERED

MIKE: Ew… let's get this to Rick so he can tell us what this is.

(Analyze Green substance)

RICK: Hey. Interesting find you guys got for me.

MIKE Will it lead us closer to the killer?

RICK: I think it might. The substance you found was algae.

MIKE: Algae? That… makes sense, considering the body was found at the lake.

RICK: Yes, but I found two separate DNA's on it and found that one of them belongs to the victim.

MIKE: And the other belongs to the killer!

RICK: Less yelling.

MIKE: Sorry.

RICK: Anyway, yes, I believe so, but I can't get anything more off the DNA since it was so corrupted by the environment.

RICK: However, that algae will be really hard to remove and I bet that the killer still has some on them.

MIKE: You heard that, PC. Check our suspects for Algae.

KILLER"S PROFILE: Likes to fish and has Algae on them.

(Talk to Marcus Garada about protecting the victim and finding her body)

MARCUS: Grr…

MIKE: He's growling at us…

MIKE: So, Marcus, do you know who the victim is?

MARCUS: Tiffany Fevora. Politician.

MIKE: Politician? Great…

MARCUS: She was pretty adamant about the local lake she drowned in and wanted to make it more eco-friendly. She was working with the people of Helex Technologies to preserve it.

MIKE: Helex Technologies? Do they have their fingers in everything these days.

MARCUS: Yes, they do. They're some of the people responsible for funding Venetian Gardens Guard.

MARCUS: Anyway, the last place where I met her alive was the local diner last night. We had dinner and said she was going to her house.

MIKE: Why didn't you go with her?

MARCUS: She gave me another order that I had to do. We were supposed to meet back up at the docks this morning.

MARCUS: When I arrived, I didn't see her, but noticed a fisher's net off to the side and pulled it up.

MARCUS: The net unfurled when I pulled it up and her body rolled out of it in that bloated state.

MIKE: Huh, thanks. That was surprisingly detailed.

MARCUS: I notice details.

MIKE: Right, well, let's head on to the diner, PC.

(Investigate Diner)

CLUES FOUND: Trash Can, Notepad

MIKE: So what did you find?

MIKE Trash can? A classic. Let's take a look.

MIKE: A notepad, but it looks like a page has been ripped out.

MIKE: Let's see if you can bring the contents back out. I'm interested in what's on it.

MIKE: Great work. Let's see if we can find some more people of interest.

(Analyze Trash Can)

BROKEN PIECES FOUND

MIKE: Broken pieces. Of course…

MIKE: Well, let's fix it and see what we got.

(Fix broken pieces)

FISH STATUE FOUND

MIKE: Great, so what did you fix?

MIKE: A… fish statue. Huh, okay. Weird.

MIKE: Let's give it to Brad so that we can figure out why that's there.

(Analyze fish statue)

BRAD:…

MIKE:…

BRAD: …Why in the nine blazes of hell did you give me this statue of impotence?!

MIKE: So that you can tell us who it belongs too.

BRAD: Huh, well, I guess I can do that and tell you that it belongs to a previous suspect of yours. Laura Fawcett.

MIKE: Laura Fawcett. You and Selena met her in the previous investigation, right? And she had a common affinity for statues back then, right?

BRAD: I did some investigating and I found out that she and the victim were friendnet pals, so they at least knew each other. Laura even wished Tiffany luck for the upcoming election next year.

MIKE: Huh, that so. Let's go talk to her about Tiffany then.

 **SUSPECT GAINED: Laura Fawcett**

 **Microbiologist**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Age: 44**

 **Weight: 160**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Description: Caucasian woman with short brown hair wearing a blue top with a scientist's jacket and a name tag on the right side of her jacket and wears a pair of glasses. Has some algae caught in her jacket collar.**

(Speak to Laura Fawcett about knowing the victim)

LAURA: Oh, hello officers. How are you doing this morning?

MIKE: Fine, Miss Fawcett. We came to talk to you bout a body we found at the docks today. A certain Tiffany Fevora.

LAURA: Tiffany! Are you serious?

MIKE: Yes, we are, unfortunately.

LAURA: Oh, this is a tragedy. I met her a few times at Helex Technologies fundraisers and she was always such a nice person.

LAURA: She loved giving speeches and was at our most recent one with the robot first's attendance. She was really interested in him.

MIKE: What were some of her policies?

LAURA: All the typical eco-friendly stuff. She liked those kind of things, although she had a tendency to go a little… far.

MIKE: Far how?

LAURA: Well, it was mostly private ambitions. She never say it in public, as it was political suicide.

MIKE: Alright, thanks. And here, take your statue back.

LAURA: Thanks. I wish you luck in finding her killer.

(Examine Notepad)

UNCOVERED CODE

MIKE: Alright, you got… uh, what is this?

MIKE: You're right, this looks like Alanis's thing. Let's give it to her.

(Analyze Notepad)

ALANIS: Hey, Mike. No, I will not go out with you. I'm eleven years your senior.

MIKE: We're not here for that… thanks for laying it gently on me, though.

ALANIS: Aw, don't be sad. I know who you want to talk to about that notepad.

ALANIS: The notepad were surveillance notes. Actions and dates. The usual. Not surprising, considering politicians love keep tabs on the competition.

MIKE: So, how does that tell us who it belongs to?

ALANIS: See this symbol at the top-right corner of the paper?

MIKE: Yeah… what is that?

ALANIS: It's a chess piece. To be specific, a rook.

MIKE: Rook… is that relevant.

ALANIS: Of course it is. PC and Selena met a suspect named Rook in the case of the businessman who was strangled by Rook's girlfriend.

ALANIS: He was even keeping surveillance of the victim in that case as well.

MIKE: So the boyfriend of a murderer was keeping tabs on out victim. Wow, he knows how to soar onto the top of suspect lists. Let's go talk to him.

 **PROFILE GANED: 'Rook'**

 **Bartender**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Age: 37**

 **Weight: 170**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood: A+**

 **Description: Caucasian Man with a bright red Warhawk haircut wearing a Black T-shirt and glasses with a tattoo of a skull inside a crosshair on his left wrist and a necklace with a sniper rifle emblem on it with a piece of algae stuck on it.**

(Talk to Rook about keeping tabs on the victim's movements)

ROOK: You again? What did I do to deserve the attention of the cops?

MIKE: You're a suspect in the murder of Tiffany Fevora, the person who you were keeping tabs on.

ROOK: Are you serious? Now how am I going to get paid?

MIKE: Paid?

ROOK: I was paid to follow her and track her every movement. Easy money.

ROOK: But now that she's dead, I doubt my client is going to want this information now.

MIKE: Who paid you to watch her?

ROOK: I'm not telling you. They didn't want her dead and I needed her alive to get paid. We didn't kill her.

MIKE: You realize that we can't take your word for it, right?

ROOK: And you can screw off. You want information about them, get something to make me talk.

MIKE: Erg… you are annoying. We'll be back.

ROOK: Better be with something good. I would like to get paid for my troubles.

MIKE: Oh, we'll pay you back with something alright…

…

MIKE: Well, this is a weird and frustrating case. Tiffany Fevora was found in at the docks by Marcus Garada, who was paid to be her bodyguard.

MIKE: Rook was also paid, although by someone else, to survey her movements, but he's not telling us who.

MIKE: Then there's Laura, who was an acquaintance of the victim at the meetings at Helex technology, of which the victim was a backer of.

MIKE: We also found out the killer is a fisher and has algae stuck to them. Fitting considering the nature of the crime.

CLARENCE: Mike, PC. We got a situation. That robot is at the victim's house trying to get in.

MIKE: Him again?!


	15. Sleeping With the Fishes: CH 2

CLARENCE: Mike, PC. We got a situation. The robot is at the victim's house trying to get in.

MIKE: Him again?! Why does he want to get in the victim's house?

CLARENCE: We don't know. How about you do your job and go over there?

MIKE: Right… good call.

CLARENCE: It would also be a good idea to look around the house for any clues to why someone would want to murder Mrs. Fevora.

MIKE: Understood, let's go.

(Investigate Victim's House)

 _Before investigating…_

SUNNY: Where is the POLITICIAN? The politician said she would be HERE.

MIKE: Hey! What are you doing?

SUNNY: Oh, FRIENDS! Help me. Sunny is trying to FIND Mrs. Fevora.

MIKE: Well, that's a problem, considering she's dead.

SUNNY: DEAD?! That's can't be!

MIKE: It is and we need to investigate the area, so can you wait outside until we have enough time to talk to you.

SUNNY: Fine... Sunny can wait.

MIKE: Good. Now let's find out whatever we can here.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Sunny**

 **Robot**

 **Height – 5'5**

 **Age – 4**

 **Weight – 300 lbs**

 **Eyes – Green/Red**

 **Blood C+**

 **Description: A robot that formally worked at the android graveyard in Innovation Valley. It has a tan pain job with yellow-and-black lines around the side of his chest and at the wrist of his arms. Has two extra arms affixed at the back of his shoulders and three fingers. Wears a gray cloak to walk around town incognito and has a piece of algae stuck on his upper left arm.**

 _After Investigating_

CLUES FOUND: Duffle Bag, Phone

MIKE: Okay, what do we have? A duffle bag with the victim's initial? Alright, I like it.

MIKE: This phone has to be the victim as well, but it's locked. Let's see if you can unlock.

MIKE: Alright, we got all this and Sunny to talk to. Let's get started.

(Talk to Sunny about breaking into the victim's house.)

MIKE: Can you keep out of trouble for once?

SUNNY: Sunny is SORRY. Sunny had to TALK to Miss Fevora.

MIKE: Why is that? Did it had something to do with the recent fundraiser?

SUNNY: Yes. Sunny talked to Mrs. Fevora there and was very INTERESTED.

SUNNY: Mrs. Fevora wanted to know how Sunny stays ENERGIZED, does Sunny have any HOBBIES, and other such things.

SUNNY: When the FUNDRAISER was over, Miss Fevora set up a meeting for today at this time HERE.

MIKE: Wow. She took a real interest in you. Why is that?

SUNNY: Sunny doesn't know… but it was NICE.

MIKE: …Okay. If robots could blush, I'm sure you be very red right now.

SUNNY: Sunny wasn't interested in that way. HONESTLY.

SUNNY: It is just that… it's been a long time since Sunny has felt that way. You know… WANTED.

MIKE: What does that mean?

SUNNY: Sunny… doesn't quite know. Mind is FUZZY. Sunny recommends you come back if you have more questions about Mrs. Fevora's death.

MIKE: I imagine we'll do that.

(Search through Duffle Bag)

FOUND NOTE

MIKE: Great work. You found a note.

MIKE: 'Your time is short. Soon, you will be sleeping with the fishes.'

MIKE: That has to be the killer's work, considering that's what the killer did with Tiffany.

MIKE: Let's give this to Alanis and see what she can get off it.

(Analyze Note)

ALANIS: Well, thanks for this. It was a nice little challenge.

MIKE: Does it tell us anything about the killer?

ALANIS: Well, graphology is something that I'm not very well-versed in, considering I find it to have a few flaws to fully endorse.

ALANIS: I can tell you that the person wrote this is very professional and theey know how to write fast.

ALANIS: Nothing definitive, considering that can fit all your suspects very well, it is good for figuring what hand the killer prefers.

ALANIS: Judging by the stroke mark and smudges, your killer is definitely right-handed.

MIKE: Wow, nice work! Wish I knew all of that.

ALANIS: I recommend saving money before taking courses in college.

KILER'S PROFILE: Likes to fish, has Algae on them, and is right-handed.

(Unlock the Victim's phone)

PHONE UNLOCKED

MIKE: Great work. Look, it's on her text messages between her and Laura.

MIKE: Wow, this message Tiffany sent to Laura is pretty suspicious.

MIKE: 'Please, keep quiet about it. Do one else needs to know about it.'

MIKE: Huh, looked like Laura knew something personal about Tiffany and she didn't want it spilled out. Could it be something to kill for?

MIKE: Let's go pressure her about this and see if she has anything to say.

(Speak to Laura Fawcett about the text messages)

LAURA: Hello again, officers. What do you need? I'm just prepping for a little trek to the lake **to fish** , preferable on the other side.

MIKE: We found these odd text messages Tiffany sent you. Do you know what they were about?

LAURA: Oh, uh…

LAURA: Look, Tiffany's husband is out of the country right now in Europe, doing some business stuff.

LAURA: Tiffany would sometimes get lonely and call me over to the house for a little girl time, you know.

MIKE: Um… no. Not really, although I'm very interested.

LAURA: Well, we were just talking and this one time, she had some delicious hot chocolate and we were huddle together

LAURA: And we, uh… kiss.

MIKE: Uhhhhh, what? She kissed you?

LAURA: Yeaaah. Then we kiss again.

MIKE: Seriously, you kiss another person who was in a relationship?

LAURA: I know it was bad… but she was the one who initiated it!

LAURA: I honestly don't know what was going on between her and her husband, but she must've been lonely in order to do that.

LAURA: And to be honest… I did enjoyed it.

MIKE: So, just to make sure, Tiffany wanted you to keep quiet about this so her husband won't know about it?

LAURA: If word got out about us, her political career would basically be destroyed. It's understandable.

LAURA: But I really wanted to continued and see how far we could've gone… now I'll never know.

LAURA FAWCETT'S PROFILE: Likes to fish

…

MIKE: Well, we've gone through her home and found a few relevant things, and even a new clue to her killer, but nothing definitive.

MIKE: You think we should go back to the diner? You want to find something on Rook?

MIKE: Good idea. We'll make Rook talk, one way or another. Let's go check the diner.

(Investigate diner counter)

CLUES FOUND: Case

MIKE: Alright, did you find on Rook here?

MIKE: Case? Huh. It's locked, so we need to open it. On your go.

(Unlock the case)

FOUND CAMERA

MIKE: Great work. You proved that the lock was no match to you.

MIKE: It's a camera, so Rook must've been using this to take pictures of Mrs. Fevora. Time to take a look.

MIKE: …and it's locked. Gah, this guy is really careful. Decode this quickly.

(Decode camera lock)

CAMERA UNLOCKED

MIKE: Man, this guy is annoying. Let's take a look inside.

MIKE: As expected, photos of Mrs. Fevora. Plenty of them.

MIKE: …As well as pictures of Laura when she went over there. Oh, there's pictures of them making out!

MIKE: Eh, you notice something? Laura holding that cup of hot chocolate in her right hand in each shot. Looks like she's a righty.

MIKE: You want to hand this to Brad and see if he can get anything else off of it?

MIKE: Fine, we'll give it to the obnoxious twerp.

LAURA FAWCETT'S PROFILE: Likes to fish and is right-handed.

(Analyze Camera)

BRAD: Hmm, interesting camera you gave me. Military camera.

MIKE: Military? So he was their?

BRAD: I can't confirm for sure, but it's hard to get one of these, even for ex-military. These cameras are off the market.

MIKE: Off the market? So he got them illegally?

BRAD: I'm unsure. These cameras are very unique. Night-vision, thermal, other such things.

BRAD: You might want to confront him about this and see if you can get him to spill who his employer is.

MIKE: And if that doesn't work?

BRAD: This camera is a clue in an investigation. He's not getting it back, unless you make a deal with him.

MIKE: I like that! Great work.

BRAD: Nice to hear you compliment your future overlord.

MIKE: Don't let it get to your head. Let's go, PC.

(Negotiate with Rook about the photos)

ROOK: You again? You got something for me?

MIKE: Well, we got your camera.

ROOK: Hey, give that back, you assholes!

MIKE: Ah, ah, ah. First, you tell us who your employer is.

ROOK: This is illegal!

MIKE: Actually, since you're a suspect in a murder investigation, we can confiscate this and not give it back.

ROOK: Erg… Ray.

MIKE: Lawrence Ray?

ROOK: Worse. His wife, Marissa.

MIKE: Oh. Why was she asking you to follow her?

ROOK: I don't know, but she wanted me to. Probably has something with her being a politician as well. Told me to follow her around and watch over her every movement.

ROOK: She probably would've love the pictures I found of her and that other woman kissing. A women cheating on her man with another man is very good blackmail material.

ROOK: Although, I have no idea what it would be for. Kind of confused me.

MIKE: Thank you for that. Here's your camera back.

ROOK: Humph, maybe next time, you can be less of an asshole.

MIKE: Maybe you should follow your own advice.

…

MIKE: Man, he's more annoying than Brad. At least we know he's right-handed due to leading with his right hand.

MIKE: And we have his employer, Mrs. Marissa Ray. First her husband and now her. Should be fun.

ROOK'S PROFILE: Is right-handed.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Marissa Ray**

 **Politician**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Age: 57**

 **Weight: 140**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Blood: B-**

 **Description: African-American woman with shoulder-length, black hair. Wears an expensive white blouse, skirt, and jacket with a gold heart-shape necklace and diamond-studded earrings.**

(Speak to Marissa about hiring Rook to spy on the victim)

MARISSA: Hello, officers. May I ask what you want?

MIKE: We wish to ask you questions about the murder of Mrs. Tiffany Fevora.

MARISSA: Well, we were political rivals in our party. We are the favorites for the election next year on who is the next mayor of the city. Were in Fevora's case.

MIKE: Was there any bad blood between you two.

MARISSA: We're rivals. Of course there was, but nothing too extreme.

MIKE: Is that why you had Rook spy on her?

MARISSA: I told him to be quiet about that.

MIKE: If it's any consolation, we had to work to get it out of him. He really didn't want to.

MARISSA: Humph, I suppose that makes it slightly better, but it's still a betrayal of trust.

MARISSA: I and Rook are surprising fishing buddies. I forgot my fishing gear one time and he helped me out with that, kind gentleman that he is.

MIKE: He sure doesn't act like that.

MARISSA: I can't blame him considering out disruptive you are and he's been even angrier since you've arrested his girlfriend.

MIKE: She murdered someone. What do you expect?

MARISSA: Nothing but the best from our police force. Good work arresting her, even if Rook is upset.

MIKE: Right… so you had Rook spy on her to get blackmail material?

MARISSA: How dare you assume that? I just wanted to know official meetings. Who's funding her is very important for me.

MIKE: Is that all?

MARISSA: Yes, it is. Good day, officers.

ROOK'S PROFILE: Likes to fish and is right-handed

MARISSA RAY'S PROFILE: Likes to fish

…

MIKE: Well, that was interesting. First we had to deal with Sunny dealing with Fevora's affections…

MIKE: …as well as her affection for Laura Fawcett, cheating on her husband with her.

MIKE: Then we found Rook's camera which he was using to spy on Fevora…

MIKE: …for Marissa Ray, her political rival.

MIKE: However, we still have no clue who actually killed her.

CLARENCE: Mike, PC! We have another problem at the victim's house.

MIKE: What did Sunny do now?

CLARENCE: Not him, but Marcus Garada!


	16. Sleeping With the Fishes: CH 3

MIKE: Marcus? What's he doing there?

CLARENCE: I'm unsure, but I don't want him to damage any evidence that could be found there.

MIKE: We'll have to stop him. If he goes too far, he could ruin any evidence we can find there.

CLARENCE: Move quickly. The killer might be heading out of town soon and I want to catch them before they do.

MIKE: If Marcus is the killer, he might be looking for something before leaving. Let's get down there and detain him before he gets out.

(Investigate victim's counter)

 _Before Investigating_

MIKE: Marcus Garada, are you in here?

MARCUS: I am.

MIKE: Gah! You're quiet.

MIKE: What are you doing here?

MARCUS: I'm looking for evidence of who killed Tiffany, of course.

MIKE: You are?

MARCUS: I've played a passive role in the last murder and I'm not letting that happen again.

MIKE: Marcus, you're not the detective, we are. Now head back outside.

MARCUS: Fine, I will wait for your results.

MIKE: I don't know about you, but I don't trust him. Let's look around. I bet there's something here that he was looking for.

 _After Investigation_

CLUES FOUND: File, Laptop, Trash Can

MIKE: Man, this place is a bit messed up from Marcus's search.

MIKE: But on the plus side, it's revealed some stuff we missed the first time, like this file.

MIKE: The words on the front has been reduced to minor marks. A good scrub down will reveal the message.

MIKE: And this laptop has to be Tiffany's. Can't wait for you to unlock it.

MIKE: The only thing that Marcus didn't search through was this trash can. He's obviously haven't read any detective novels.

MIKE: Right, let's get to work. The killer won't know what hit them.

(Examine File)

FILE TITLE REVEALED

MIKE: Financial report? Huh, looks like we're going to need Brad again. Great.

(Analyze Financial Report)

BRAD: More financial reports? Seriously?

MIKE: Relax. I know that feeling.

BRAD: Well, I can tell you that this was done by Donald Hopkins, but he's not relevant.

BRAD: Tiffany was bleeding money like a sacrifice until recently. That makes one wonder where she suddenly got it from.

BRAD: So I did some digging on her bank account to find that she placed a rather large sum of money with a check from someone.

BRAD: I found a picture that they keep for prove, which gave me a name: Mrs. Marissa Ray.

MKE: Wait, seriously? But Marissa described themselves as political rivals. Why would she give money to her fiercest competitor?

BRAD: My guest? It has something to do with her organization, which has taken a sudden increase. She probably was willing to make a deal with her rival for an infusion of money.

MIKE: Good idea, but we'll have to talk to her to confirm it. Let's go.

BRAD: Hold on. I have something else to tell you.

MIKE: What's that?

BRAD: I took the picture of the check to Alanis and she can confirm that she's right-handed.

MIKE: Excellent. That gives us more reasons to talk to her. Let's go.

MARISSA RAY'S PROFILE: Like to fish and is right-handed.

(Talk to Marissa about giving money to the victim)

MARISSA: Ah, you again. You have more questions?

MIKE: Yes, we do. We want to know why you gave Tiffany a large amount of money.

MARISSA: Oh… you found that out?

MIKE: Got her financial reports. Had them hidden pretty well. We tracked that to the bank, where they had a nice picture of her check waiting for us.

MARISSA: Hmm, impressive. I suppose I owe your diligence an explanation.

MARISSA: In truth, I want to win the election next year and I needed leverage.

MARISSA One of those was having Rook… sabotage her organization, convincing her donators to stop giving her money.

MIKE: That's pretty harsh.

MARISSA: You could said that, but I went even farther. When her companies was in its death throes, I offer her a deal.

MARISSA: Take the money and give up her political ambitions, or refuse and watch her environmental company fall to the ground.

MIKE: Jesus, you're brutal.

MARISSA: Damn right, I am. Behind every great man is a great women.

MIKE: So, by taking the money, I'm guessing that she gave up her political ambitions.

MARISSA: I guessed so, but she was always a sneaky snake. The person who finished her off did me a service.

MIKE: Who knows, maybe you made sure to get rid of her for good. We're watching you, Marissa. Don't go away.

(Unlock Laptop)

LAPTOP UNLOCKED

MIKE: Great work. Let's send this to… Brad and see if he can find anything.

MIKE: Yes, I'm disappointed to find more evidence for Brad. Let's get going.

(Analyze Laptop)

BRAD: Hello again, mortals. Came for more information?

MIKE: What else. It's not like you have a likeable personality.

BRAD: How likable I am is irrelevant. My skills are what is important and I'm the best around.

MIKE: Exactly, so get to the point of what you found.

BRAD: Honestly, not much. She didn't have some grand secret in their anywhere.

BRAD: What was interesting was her search history, in which she was downright obsess with robotic sites.

MIKE: Robotic sites. Does it have anything to do with Sunny?

BRAD: Like you have no idea. All the sites gave her information about them. In particular, she paid attention to how to deactivate them.

MIKE: Deactivate them? Why would she want to know that?

BRAD: Don't know. Not many sites have information about how to deactivate machines like Sunny that are fully-functioning AI's, but the ones she did, she want their multiple times.

MIKE: Something tells me that Tiffany's interest wasn't as altruistic as we thought it was. Let's go talk to him about it.

(Talk to Sunny about Tiffany Fevora's research on him)

SUNNY: FRIENDS! Good to see you again. How can Sunny help.

MIKE: Hey, Sunny. We have some questions regarding you and Tiffany.

SUNNY: YES?

MIKE: Well, we found out that Tiffany was researching ways on how to deactivate you.

SUNNY: She was?

MIKE: Yes, it was very weird, considering how positive you said your meeting was.

SUNNY: Yeah…

MIKE: Are you okay? You look nervous.

SUNNY: ...Sunny should TELL you about something.

MIKE: About what?

SUNNY: Mrs. Fevora attempted to kill SUNNY on the DOCKS last night.

MIKE: What? Explain!

SUNNY: Sunny and Mrs. Fevora agreed to meet at the docks last night to discuss some things last night. Sunny hoped it was about fishing. Sunny liked **fishing**.

SUNNY: But when Sunny arrived, Mrs. Fevora had a specialized TASER that she attempted to HIT me with.

SUNNY: Sunny didn't know how to RESPOND and tried to stay away and ended up TRIPPING into the WATERS.

SUNNY: Sunny was unamused.

SUNNY: Once Sunny made it to SHORE, Sunny saw someone heading to the docks, but was unable to see any DETAILS on them.

MIKE: If that's true, why did you go to her house?

SUNNY: Sunny wanted to know WHY. It didn't make sense and it still doesn't. Sunny didn't know about her death.

MIKE: To be honest, your still is very fishy as well. Stick around until we find out who killed her, especially if it's you.

SUNNY'S PROFILE: Likes to Fish

(Examine Trash Can)

REVEAL BROKEN PIECES

MIKE: Well, I can see why this was in the trash. Let's find out what this.

(Examine Broken Pieces)

REVEALED BRONZE STATUE

MIKE: Great work. You reveal this statue of, well, I have no idea what the hell this is supposed to be.

MIKE: You want to send it to Elizabeth? Sounds fine to me.

(Analyze statue)

ELIZABETH: Ah, how interesting. Thank you for giving me more items about the Venetian Gardens Guard.

MIKE: The Venetian Gardens Guard? I thought we be talking about Laura again.

ELIZABETH: Her statue were novelties. This is an antique from the 17th century. Very nice.

MIKE: Wow, so what is this?

ELIZABETH: It's a statue of Ardinea Falwith, one of the key members of the guard in the 17th century incarnation of it.

ELIZABETH: She was a powerful member of the group until it was found out that she betrayed the Guard by selling informations about clients to other people.

ELIZABETH: She is considered one of the greatest enemies in the guard and her descendants live on in disgrace.

MIKE: Well, how is this relevant? We know it belongs to the Venetian Gardens Guard.

ELIZABETH: Maybe you should talk to Marcus about it. He was looking for something, so it's best to guest that he was looking for this. Give it to him and see if he opens up about it.

MIKE: You're right, that's a good idea. Let's go.

(Talk to Marcus Garada about the statue)

MARCUS: You again. Did you find anything?

MIKE: Yes. We found this statue. Want to tell us about it?

MARCUS: …I was really hoping you wouldn't find that. It's a personal statue of mine.

MIKE: It belongs to you? Than why was it found in the trash.

MARCUS: Because that… Mrs. Fevora stole it from me.

MIKE: She did?

MARCUS: Not really. More like her ancestors stole it from me. Her ancestors were dirty, rotten thieves.

MARCUS: It's why I took the job of defending her. I wanted it back.

MARCUS: When I talk to her at the diner last night, I talked to her about getting the statue back.

MARCUS: But she refused! How dare she keep something that belongs to my family away.

MIKE: Sounds like a strong motive for murder.

MARCUS: It is. The reason I left her alone last night was because I was very upset. She yelled at me to come back and said that she needed help with something at the docks.

MARCUS: I didn't want to hear it from her, so I went home for the night.

MARCUS: However, I felt guilty and looked around for her, eventually ending at the docks where I found her….

MIKE: Why did you want the statue back? We know the person on it was a traitor to the Guard and brought shame to her descendants.

MARCUS: She was an important part of my ancestry. I'm the first one in our lineage to rejoin since her betrayal and I need it as a reminder of what monster I could become if I wasn't careful.

MIKE: We'll see if you end up as that monster by killing Tiffany for that statue.

…

MIKE: You saw Marcus, right? He grabbed that statue with his right hand leading. Best write it down.

MARCUS GARADA: Is right-handed.

…

MIKE: Ugh, this case gets more complicated the longer we investigate it. Everyone appears to be suspicious.

MIKE: From Marcus doing anything to get that statue of his traitorous ancestor back…

MIKE: To Marissa sabotaging her and then bribing her to give up her political ambitions…

MIKE: To Sunny having to defend himself from her at the docks where she tried to kill him!

MIKE: You're right, we have to go back to the docks. If Sunny's testimony is correct, the one who had to kill her had to follow her to the docks and kill her there, whether it's him or someone else. It wasn't just a dumping spot.

MIKE: Let's go. If she fought with her killer there, evidence must be around somewhere.

(Investigate Dock Boat)

CLUES FOUND: Broken Metal Pieces, Device

MIKE: Right, what do we got. More broken pieces? Best get that taken care of.

MIKE: And this device… what the hell is it? Looks like we need to unlock it.

MIKE: Right, I don't know how these will help us, but I trust your judgment. Let's finish this.

(Examine Broken Pieces)

FOUND TASER

MIKE: Hey, it's a taser. This must be what Sunny was talking about when he met Tiffany on the docks.

MIKE: Looks like something's on it. Let's take a sample.

(Examine Taser)

SUBSTANCE RECOVER

MIKE: Great work. Let's get this to the lab.

(Analyze substance)

RICK: Huh, thanks for the saliva guys.

MIKE: Saliva? How did that get on it.

RICK: Sometimes, when people are shocked by a taser, they start drooling and it must've touched the taser.

MIKE: And since this belongs to Tiffany, it has to be the killer's!

RICK: Probably, although I had a few problems. Thngs was a bit corroded.

RICK: But never before I got a look at a set of chromosomes, revealing no Y chromosomes.

MIKE: So we're looking for a female killer. She won't seduce us with her charms.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Likes to fish, has Algae on them, is right-handed, and female.

(Unlock Device)

DEVICE UNLOCK

MIKE: Great work. Now let's-

MIKE: Wait, what the heck. Get through secondary lock! Gah!

MIKE: Screw it, let's send this to Brad. See if he can salvage this mess.

(Analyze Device)

BRAD: Okay, as a herder of demons, this is one of the weirdest things I've seen.

MIKE: Wow, that's impressive. So what is it?

BRAD: Believe it or not, a camera.

MIKE: Seriously?

BRAD: Yes, and it contained photos of your victim at the docks with Sunny as she attempted to get him with a taser.

MIKE: Seriously? Look like Sunny was right. Whomever took these photos must've been her killer. But what clues did this left behind?

BRAD: That's where the secondary lock comes in. You see, that one was an eye lock.

MIKE: An eye lock. So it used people's eyes to unlock it?

BRAD: Yes, although it's a pretty basic one, looking at people's eye colors.

BRAD: It saved that information to give us the killer's eye color, blue.

MIKE: Damn good work, kid. You're weird and crazy, but you're competent.

BRAD: Of course I am. What did you expect?

BRAD: Now, I believe it's time for the killer to come under the eye of justice. Go on and catch them.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Likes to fish, has Algae on them, is right-handed, female, and has blue eyes.

…

MIKE: Alright, we got everything we need to catch out killer. Let's go take them down.

(Make an arrest)

LAURA FAWCETT ARRESTED

MIKE: Oh, you got to be kidding me. I really don't want to arrest you for murder.

LAURA: Murder? You think I killed Tiffany?

MIKE: Well, you are right handed, like the person who sent that note to Tiffany.

LAURA: Oh, come on. More than three quarters of the populace is right-handed.

MIKE: How many people have blue eyes to unlock these set of binoculars?

LAURA: A lot. Besides, what makes you think I own a pair?

MIKE: How about that bopper? Isn't it yours, considering you're an avid fisher?

LAURA: There are lots of fishers around.

MIKE: Come on, we got your DNA on the taser she used to shock you. You want to prove you're not the killer, lift up your shirt so we can see if you got a mark on there.

LAURA: What, but, uh, no!

MIKE: I'll take that as an admission of guilt.

LAURA: No it isn't!

MIKE: Come on, you're telling me that the algae on you wasn't from you tossing her off the docks. Just give up or we'll get a warrant.

LAURA: What- but- fine. You got me. I did it.

MIKE: Ugh… alright, tell us why you did it. I just don't understand. She had motive to get rid of you, not the other way around.

LAURA: That was the problem! She couldn't risk this getting out. It would've been a scandal.

MIKE: If that's true, what was the message we found in her home? What did you want her to be quiet about?

LAURA: Nothing. I was using that to throw you off my scent. After I killed her, I wrote the message and put it in her home to throw suspicion on the several other people who wanted her quiet.

LAURA: I was just going to the dock for some late night fishing –fish like the night- and I notice her on the dock with Sunny. I took pictures of it and planned on use it later.

LAURA: I didn't think she wanted to kill me yet, so I went ahead to the dock. The second I arrived, she went crazy hit me with that painful taser.

LAURA: When she went for the kill, I used whatever I could to take her out, so I got my fishing gear.

MIKE: So it was self-defense?

LAURA: Not quite. I used the bopper so she could be quiet and distracted while I called for help, but she swallowed it and made this large lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow. She just kept clawing at her throat while I just stand there and watched.

LAURA: I could've helped. Do a Heimlich and she would've been alive. I… I…

MIKE: …You have the right to remain silent…

…

BENEDICT: Death by bopper? Wow, that's a new one.

LAURA: Can you get on with it?

BENEDICT: I will, I'm just surprised at this. I never expected something like that as a weapon.

BENEDICT: Well, Laura, your killing of appears to be accidental, so I was willing to go easy on you…

BENEDICT: Until I read the part about you placing the note in her home to frame other people. What were you doing?

LAURA: I was afraid, okay. I didn't want to go to prison. I wanted to make sure I didn't.

BENEDICT: You were also putting your guilt on other people's shoulders. That is despicable.

BENEDICT: For murder in the second degree and interfering with a police investigation, you are sentenced to twenty years in prison.

…

MIKE: Well, this was an interesting end to the case and kind of a disappointing one. I wanted to arrest Marissa and her stooge, Rook, really badly.

MIKE: Still, Tiffany's actions were highly suspicious and she was no saint. We know why she wanted to kill Laura, but why did she try to kill Sunny?

MIKE: There's something sinister lurking beneath the surface here and Sunny appears to be a person of interest to quite a few people.

MIKE: Let's talk to him tomorrow. See if we can get any info from him on why people want him dead.

MIKE: Still, how about we hang out together for the day? Preferably something that isn't related to fishing.


	17. Diabolus Ex Machina: Part 4

MIKE: Right, nice day we're having, aren't we? Happy to still have one after the murder yesterday and arresting Laura for it.

MIKE; Now, we still have a problem. We have no idea why Fevora wanted to deactivate Sunny, so we have to investigate that end.

MIKE: I also don't trust Marissa and her lackey. Obviously, they're willing to bend the rules to advantage themselves.

MARCUS: Hello.

MIKE: Marcus. What do you want?

MARCUS: I have a favor regarding one of the suspects.

MIKE: Really? Well, can you wait until we have time to talk to you?

MARCUS: Of course. I'm not on the job right now, so I have time to waste.

MIKE: Right… well, we got Marcus to take care of. Guess we can do that, but I really want to head to Fevora's place to find anything about Sunny there.

MIKE: You decide. Talk to Marcus or check out Fevora's place.

 _Investigate Victim's House_

Clues Found: Recorder

MIKE: A recorder? How did we miss that the first time?

MIKE: Right, this might hold something about Feveora's opinion on Sunny. See if you can figure out that lock so that we can take a look.

(Examine Recorder)

RECORDER UNLOCKED

MIKE: Great work. Let's take a listen at what's in this-

MIKE: Woah! 10 hours of conversations recorded!

MIKE: We don't have the time for this. Let's send this to Brad and let him deal with all the boredom.

(Analyze Recorder)

BRAD: How dare you make me sit through something so insufferably boring! The case is over, couldn't you just leave me in peace.

MIKE: It is, but we still have loose ends to tie up. We still have no idea why Fevora wanted to kill Sunny.

BRAD: Well, I may have found something. Take a listen to this segment. It's a one-sided phone call between her and someone else.

…

TIFFANY: Yes, what do you want?

TIFFANY: Yes, the robot is here. It just got hired by that dumbass owner of Helex Technologies.

TIFFANY: Hey, calm down. Your mother wouldn't approve of you getting angry like this.

TIFFANY: Relax, I'll take care of it myself. If we can't prevent the robots from existing in Innovation Valley, we'll make sure they stay there and nowhere else. Anywhere else and it won't last long.

TIFFANY: Now I'll call you again in a couple of days. Good-bye.

…

MIKE: What was that? She was trying to kill Sunny due to some Robophobia?

BRAD: Yeah, there's a protest group there known as the Anti-Robot League. They were created to combat the robots taking the jobs of people there.

MIKE: So it's reasonable to assume that she was a part of it?

BRAD: Yeah, most definitely. I check her Friendnet account and she made a few remarks about robots that come across as exactly the ARL would say.

MIKE: Huh, maybe her hatred for Sunny was good old-fashioned bigotry. Let's go talk to Sunny about this.

(Talk to Sunny about Fevora's bigotry)

MIKE: Hey, Sunny. How you doing?

SUNNY: Sunny is doing FINE. Sunny is HAPPY that you solve Mrs. Fevora's murder.

MIKE: Speaking of Fevora, we need to talk to you about her attempted murder of you.

SUNNY: Oh….

MIKE: We figured out that she was a member of the Anti-Robot League back in Innovation Valley.

SUNNY: Anti-Robot League… Sunny REMEMBERS them. One of them tried to KILL me in their!

MIKE: Was that Robert Pumice?

SUNNY: YES! Sunny remembers him. Sunny remembers Fevora there as well!

MIKE: Wait, what?

SUNNY: Yes, it was ONE time. When Sunny went to get a MEDAL from the MAYOR. Fevora was there when I accepted the medal.

SUNNY: That's why Sunny felt happy to see Mrs. Fevora. Mrs. Fevora reminded Sunny of the mayor.

SUNNY: …the mayor.

MIKE: Are you okay?

SUNNY: Thanks. Sunny shall reward you for your effort. Built something today. Enjoy it.

JUNKYARD HAT RECEIVED

…

MIKE: What the hell? Sunny fazed out there at the mentioned of the mayor. What the hell was that about?

MIKE: Wait, she's dead? She gave him a medal for excellence. Huh, he must've really liked the mayor.

MIKE: He said his memory was going bad. The mayor must've been one of the things affected.

MIKE: Honestly, Sunny is a sad figure. I hope he gets better. Hope he finds something to fix that faulty memory of his.

(Talk to Marcus Garada about one of the suspects)

MIKE: Hey, Marcus. What's going on?

MARCUS: Right, it involves Rook.

MIKE: What do you want with him?

MARCUS: Simple. We want him to join the Venetian Gardens Guard, like his mother before him.

MIKE: His mother is with the Venetian Gardens Guard?

MARCUS: Yes, although she tragically passed away saving someone's life when he was a teenager.

MIKE: Oh, that's bad and makes for a tougher sale, doesn't it.

MARCUS: Exactly. I'm hoping people unrelated to it can convince him to join.

MIKE: I can't promise you that, but we'll talk to him about it.

MARCUS: Good. I'll head back to HQ. Good luck.

(Speak to Rook about the Venetian Gardens Guard)

ROOK: You idiots again. Look, you got the killer, so leave me alone. I had nothing to do with Fevora's death.

MIKE: Relax, we're not her about that. We're here on another matter.

MIKE: Marcus Garada asked us to speak to you about joining the Venetian Garden Guard.

ROOK: Again? Holy shit, how long will it take before no reaches their system? They know I don't want to and they should respect that.

MIKE: He told us about your mom. I understand why you wouldn't want to go back there.

ROOK: …You might want to hold your tongue before you set me off.

MIKE: Right, sorry.

ROOK: You better be, you-

*RING*

ROOK: Dammit. That's my phone.

ROOK: Yeah? You do? Fine.

ROOK: Hey, got a job for you morons.

MIKE: Job?

ROOK: Marissa wants the money she gave to Fevora back. She needs you to head to the docks where she died and find her access key and talk to Donald Hopkins.

MIKE: Why would we do that?

ROOK: She said to expect a sizeable donation to the police if you do so.

MIKE: Oh, well in that case, let's take a look.

(Investigate the Docks)

CLUES FOUND: Electronic Key

MIKE: This has to be, no doubt behind it.

MIKE: Let's go find Donald Hopkins and give him this.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Donald Hopkins**

 **Financial Advisor**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Age: 46**

 **Weight: 190**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Blood: A+**

 **Description: African-American man with short, black hair in a professional men's suit (shirt, tie, sleeveless jacket) from Grimsborough.**

(Talk to Donald Hopkins about Fevora's fines)

DONALD: Ah, PC. A pleasure to see you again.

MIKE: Hey, we're here on behalf of Marissa Ray.

DONALD: Ah, her. Let me guess, you want me to give Fevora's cash to her.

MIKE: Correct, although I'm guessing that might be hard to do.

DONALD: Not particularly. She left no will and has no family aside for her husband who's out of the country, which leaves me to be the one who controls where the funds go to. I just can't give to myself. All I need is a key.

MIKE: You mean this one?

DONALD: Exactly. I'll transfer whatever money left in Fevora's account to Fevora's company and Marissa.

MIKE: Hey, Marissa-

DONALD: Fevora's company asked first.

MIKE: Right… thanks.

(Talk to Marissa Ray about the police fund donation)

MARISSA: Why am I getting a limited amount of money from Fevora?

MIKE: Fevora's company forced Donald into giving money to them.

MARISSA: They did? Of course so. Ugh. Annoying gnats.

MIKE: Hey, we did out part, now fulfill yours.

MARISSA: I am, but at a limited amount for your limited result.

20,000 COINS RECEIVED

…

MIKE: Well, we got that over with and I'm glad.

CLARENCE: What did you do? I heard you were investigating things even though we've already got Mrs. Fevora's killer.

MIKE: We were just checking on some things for some of the suspect.

CLARENCE: Well, can you take care of one other thing?

MIKE: What's that?

CLARENCE: Mrs. Fevora's husband has just flown in. Will you go tend to him?

MIKE: Sure thing. Let's go talk to him.

 **Profile Gained: Taven Fevora**

 **Victim's Husband**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Age: 48**

 **Weight: 180**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Blood: O+**

 **Description: Caucasian man with brown hair greying at the roots and a gray goatee. Wears a blue dress shirt with a white suit jacket with a pair of sunglasses hanging off his suit.**

(Speak to Taven Fevora)

TAVEN: Oh, officers, I'm glad to see you. Thank you for catching my wife's killer.

MIKE: You're welcome sir, now tell else what you need help with.

TAVEN: I notice none of you found my wife's brooch. Can you find that for me?

MIKE: Why exactly?

TAVEN: It's a valuable heirloom that belongs to her and I desperately want that to remember her. Can you do that?

MIKE: We've already searched the docks pretty thoroughly. I don't think it's there, unless it's under the water.

MIKE: You're right, it could've fallen out at the diner after her fight with Marcus. Let's head on over there.

(Investigate the Diner)

CLUES FOUND: Broken pieces

MIKE: How much you wanna bet this is Fevora's brooch.

MIKE: Go on, fix it up. Taven will never know it was broken.

(Fix the brooch)

BROOCH FIXED

MIKE: Boo-yah! Knew it! It's the brooch.

MIKE: Oh, these are some pretty rubies. I can see why he would want this back.

MIKE: Let's get this to him on the double.

(Give Taven Fevora his wife's brooch back)

MIKE: Hey, Taven. Got your brooch back.

TAVEN: Thanks officer. It makes this tragedy slightly more tolerable.

TAVEN: I'm already planning for her funeral. I'm getting help from Valerie Kidman, who's husband funeral is in three days.

MIKE: Valerie Kidman? We investigated her ex-husband's murder.

TAVEN: Yes. We're childhood friends. Say, could you come with me to her ex-husband's funeral. I don't like them.

MIKE: Uh, Taven. We're officers of the law. We can't just-

TAVEN: Please! I got burgers. You want burgers.

MIKE: …Sure. You look like you need the help. We'll head to the funeral.

HAMBURGER GAINED


	18. Kiss for the Dead: CH 1

MIKE: So, ready for a funeral?

MIKE: Good to hear. That Taven guy has been calling numerous times and it's starting to annoy me. Widowers are the worst.

MIKE: Let's head on over and put this to rest to I can finally sleep at night.

 _At the Funeral's Entrance_

TAVEN: Ah! Mike. PC. Glad to see you.

MIKE: You as well. Looking nice.

TAVEN: Thanks. Valerie picked it out.

VALERIE: And I did well if I do say so for myself.

VALERIE: A pleasure to meet you again, officers. Wish you were wearing something besides your uniform.

MIKE: Hello to you as well, Valerie.

VALERIE: Thanks, and I swear Taven. You're worrying over nothing. You haven't even gotten within a block of the place.

TAVEN: Not a fan of funerals, but let's head on inside and get your ex-husband's funeral over with. I don't like being around death.

VALERIE: Sure thing. Come on inside.

 _At the Funeral Service_

VALERIE: Thank you all for coming here. Winston was dear to all of us in certain ways and I'm sure he would be glad to see you all here, even the cops who solved his untimely death.

VALERIE: Now, I would like to give one last present to Winston.

MIKE: Present? What do you think she's talking aboooooh. She's kissing him.

MIKE: Um, you think that maybe she could kiss me?

MIKE: What? I don't have a thing for older women…. Okay I kinda do.

VALERIE: Right. That was nice and I'm sure Winston would appreciate. Now *cough* cough* who would like to go next?

AVERY: Mom? Are you alright.

VALERIE: I'm fine, honey. I barely get sick. Please sit… back… down….

AVERY: Mom!

TAVEN: Valerie!

MIKE: Woah! Everyone, back off while we look at her!

 _Investigate Funeral Home Chapel_

CLUES FOUND: Victim's body, Purse, Winston Finch's Corpse

MIKE: Shit! She's dead! This is freaking insane!

MIKE: Okay, let's concentrate. You got her purse. Let's look through that for anything.

MIKE: You're taking Finch's body? You think his corpse had something to do with it?

MIKE: Well, Valerie did get sick after kissing him on the lip. Let's swab it for anything.

MIKE: Right, let's get started. Whatever caused Valerie's death, I'm sure it wasn't natural.

(Analyze Body)

CLARISSE: A death at a funeral. My, how intriguing.

MIKE: You're enjoying this?

CLARISSE: Just the irony of it. So very amusing.

CLARISSE: Now, about how she died, a bit intriguing.

CLARISSE: It seemed like sarin except for one intriguing thing: the isopropanol was replaced with pinacolyl alcohol.

CLARISSE: That creates a certain substance called soman, a far more deadly substance than sarin.

CLARISSE: She got a heavy dose too. Must have had extended contact with the material. She had little chance of surviving unless the antidote was with her.

MIKE: Woah, clever. Anything that it could tell us.

CLARISSE: My guess, you probably looking for someone with a knowledge of chemistry, since soman is pretty much not allowed to be used. They probably had to make their own.

MIKE: Knowledge of chemistry? Alright, too bad this the area of the city with the most amount of smart people.

CLARISSE: Not all smart people specialize in chemistry. Keep your chin up.

MIKE: Yeah, you're right. Let's head out. We got to find this crafty killer.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has knowledge of chemistry

(Examine Winston Finch's body)

SAMPLE OBTAINED

MIKE: You got something off his lips? What the hell?!

MIKE: You're right, if kissing the body is what did her in, we must send this to the lab.

(Analyze Substance)

RICK: Are you seriously making me investigate a sample from a corpse whose murder we solve several weeks ago?

MIKE: Yeah… got another murder involving it.

RICK: Oh brother… my as well get on with it.

RICK: The sample on the corpse was malformed, contaminated by a couple of things. One being the victim's lipstick and the other being, strangely enough, grease.

MIKE: Grease?

RICK: To be specific, it's from delicious fried chicken.

MIKE: Fried chicken? I didn't notice any at the funeral's catering.

MIKE: Hey, you're right. That has to belong to the killer!

MIKE: Wow, what an asshole. They're making me hate fried chicken by association. Let's get him!

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has knowledge in chemistry and eats fried chicken

(Examine Purse)

NOTE FOUND

MIKE: Good work! It's a note. Let's see what it says.

MIKE: Dear Valerie: Let's discuss things at the funeral. Sign, Sasha.

MIKE: Sasha? Sounds like someone she knew. Let's go find this chick.

SASHA: This 'chick' you're looking for is me.

MIKE: What? You're a guy!

SASHA: Sasha is a male name in Russia, Тупица.

MIKE: Right… sorry.

SASHA: Anyway, you wanna talk. Let's talk.

MIKE: Right, be right with you.

MIKE: Great. Just met the guy and I've already pissed him off. I don't even want to talk to him.

MIKE: Oh, you're met him before? You investigated the death of his girlfriend at Helex Industries? Yikes, that was nasty.

MIKE: He's also the owner of the company Winston Finch belonged to… how strange.

MIKE: You're right. He's obviously a person of interest. Let's go see what he knows.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Sasha Killian**

 **CEO of Killian Law Office**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Age: 45**

 **Weight: 193**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Blood Type: O+**

 **Description: Caucasian man wearing a black dress suit with a white tie with neatly combed blond hair and black earrings and a carnation on his lapel.**

(Talk to Sasha about knowing the victim)

SASHA: Well, how unfortunate to see you, PC. And with a more moronic partner.

MIKE: I'm here, jackass…

SASHA: Yes you are. How irrelevant.

SASHA: Anyway, the main reason I was talking to Valerie was to finish what Winston started, getting the trainyard from her.

SASHA: Winston had done a lot of good work with the ground work, but I had to take care a few of the little intricacies in how negotiation.

SASHA: Honestly, her death leaves a lot of things in the air. We have no idea what to do. It could royally screw everything over depending on what the courts decide.

MIKE: So her death doesn't help you at her.

SASHA: Correct. We've only talked briefly at the foyer before she went off to talk to others.

SASHA: Honestly, I just wanted to put this deal and Winston to rest. Now, one's not going to happen and the other will be delayed until you solve the case.

MIKE: You cared for Winston.

SASHA: He was under my employed. I've seen him around. A little boring, but he seemed like a good enough man. Didn't deserved what happen to him.

MIKE: Alright, we'll let you go, but stick around. We may talk some more.

SASHA: Understood.

…

MIKE: My, what an asshole, but he didn't seem to have anything personal with the victim and appeared to have some comradery with his employees to attend their funerals.

MIKE: Uh, you think the foyer holds something. He did mention her talking to quite a few people there. Let's take a look around.

 _Investigate Funeral Home Foyer_

CLUES FOUND: Burnt Pieces

MIKE: Damn, this place looks good. Don't know why they would use it for a funeral home.

MIKE: Found some burnt pieces by the fireplace? Well, better put them back together and see if we can find something.

(Examine burnt pieces)

BURNT PAPER FOUND

MIKE: Great, but the words are still messed up. You need to… brush it up.

(Examine burnt paper)

BURNT LETTER FOUND

MIKE: Great work! Now let's take a look at it.

MIKE: 'Taven, I'm so sorry about Tiffany. You should come on over to my house.'

MIKE: Huh, look like Valerie really cared about Taven. You know, he didn't seemed too happy about her death either. We should go talk to him if he's still around.

 **Profile Gained: Taven Fevora**

 **Businessman**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Age: 48**

 **Weight: 180**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Blood: O+**

 **Description: Caucasian man with brown hair greying at the roots and a gray goatee. Wears a blue dress shirt with a black suit jacket with a pair of sunglasses hanging off his suit.**

(Speak to Taven about Valerie)

TAVEN: Oh, officers. This is a tragedy!

MIKE: We know, Taven, but we want to talk to you about your relation with Valerie.

TAVEN: Oh, me and her with classmates. I was one grade below her. However, we did manage to share a couple of classes here.

TAVEN: Me and her were both very skilled in business and aced our business classes and of course decimate the ones in college.

MIKE: It sounds like you were more than just friends.

TAVEN: Oh, no. There were no sparks. Besides, she met Winston when they were in college and I met Tiffany a little after it. It kind of sealed the deal.

MIKE: It didn't last between Valerie and Winston.

TAVEN: No, it didn't. But it did last between me and Tiffany until her untimely demise.

TAVEN: Honestly, there's too many people I care about dying these days.

MIKE: Right. We'll talk to you later.

TAVEN: Wait, before you head out, can you check up on Avery. Her Mom just died at her dad's funeral. She desperately needs consoling.

MIKE: Yeah, that would be a good thing. Let's go check up on her.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Avery Finch**

 **Owner of Avery's Explosives**

 **Height – 5'8**

 **Age – 27**

 **Weight – 110**

 **Eyes - Blue**

 **Blood – A+**

 **Description: A white woman with blond hair and blue highlights, wearing a blue T-shirt with the shop's symbol on the chest under a black jacket with a carnation on the lapel. Works as the owner of Avery's Explosives.**

(Help Avery grieve)

AVERY: Oh, o-o-officers. What do you want?

MIKE: We figured, since you just witnessed something like that, we figured you could use help.

AVERY: Oh, t-thank you, officers. I'm fine. I don't need your help.

MIKE: Look, Avery, my mother died when I was fourteen. I know what it's like to have a parent die.

AVERY: She did. That's… younger than I am.

MIKE: You're my age and a successful businesswoman. And I assure you, just like we caught your father's killer, we'll find your mother's killer.

AVERY: You think she was murdered as well.

MIKE: Yeah, her death was too sudden and weird.

AVERY: It was. If you could, please find out who killed her. For me, please.

MIKE: Of course. We'll be back if we have any questions.

…

MIKE: Well, this is crazy. We attend a funeral for your first murder victim only to have his wife die there.

MIKE: Said death was caused by soman when she kissed the deceased Winston on the lips.

MIKE: Taven and Avery are both grieving the lost. This is obviously affecting them.

MIKE: Killian is suffering for this as well, considering his deal has gone under and is at the mercy of the courts.

MIKE: So far, no one could want her dead.

*BOOM*

MIKE: What the hell! That sounded like it came from the funeral home!


	19. Kiss for the Dead: CH 2

**AN: Sorry this took a long time. Busy with other things and stories. Back to Criminal Case!**

*BOOM*

MIKE: What the hell!? That sounded like it came from the funeral!? Let's head out!

 _At the funeral entrance_

MIKE: What happened?

TAVEN: An explosion happened at the place where they store the bodies before the funeral.

MIKE: Thanks, let's head over there.

(Investigate Funeral Body Storage)

Clues Found: Pile of debris, Broken Video Tape

MIKE: Wow, this place is wrecked. What in the hell could've caused this?

MIKE: You think this pile of debris could help figure that out? It might hide it so let's look in it.

MIKE: And this looks like a broken video tape. Why don't you fix it and we can take at what's on it?

UNKNOWN: Who are you?

MIKE: We're the cops. We've came to investigate the explosion.

ALEXANDER: Well, in that cause, the name's Alexander Stapler. I'm the undertaker here.

MIKE: Really? Well, do you mind if we take your statement?

ALEXANDER: Of course not. Ask away.

MIKE: Right, take your pick, PC. We got a lot to do.

 **PROFILE GAINED: Alexander Stapler**

 **Undertaker**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Age: 49**

 **Weight: 154**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Blood Type: AB+**

 **Description: White man with black, combed hair. Wears a white dress shirt with a black suit-and-tie with carnation on his lapel.**

(Examine Pile of Debris)

BURSTED GAS CANISTER FOUND

MIKE: Hmm, how interesting. That looks like a bursted gas canister. Like it was ripped apart in an explosion from the inside.

MIKE: Looks like we found the source of the explosion. Better send it to the lab to see if they can find anything on it.

(Analyze the gas canister)

RICK: Really? Leaving me the whole thing to analyze, you pricks?

MIKE: Hey, we didn't see anything that looked like a sample on it. So we figured you could find something on it.

RICK: Well, you're right, I did find something on it. That being traces of grease matching the chicken grease that was found earlier.

MIKE: So, it's probable that it was done by the killer, correct?

RICK: Correct. As well as chicken grease, I found a bit of DNA on there as well.

RICK: It was corrupted, as you can possibly guess, but I managed to get enough to find a y chromosome. This means your killer is male.

MIKE: A man? Well, he won't be escaping us for long.

KILLER'S PROFILE: Has knowledge of chemistry, eats fried chicken, and is male.

(Analyze the broken video tape)

OBTAINED FIXED VIDEO TAPE

MIKE: Alright, let's send this off to our 'Demon Herder.' I'm sure he'll give us some information about what's on it.

(Analyze video tape)

BRAD: Hmm, it's a tape of the body storage area. In general, it's just a lot of footage of the undertaker with the body.

BRAD: However, this morning, there was an odd person there dressed all in white like a complete weirdo. He always kept his face away from the camera, so I can't get a clear shot.

MIKE: Huh, strange. I wonder what he was there for.

BRAD: Well, this morning, he examined Winston's body closely with his hands and probably said a few things in private, meaning he might've knew him.

BRAD: However, I did catch his reflection in a mirror. It's hard to determine who it is, but I'm sure PC might be able to use his powers to determine who it is.

MIKE: Alright, let's go take a look at this image.

(Analyze image)

CARLOS GARCIA IDENTIFIED

MIKE: Great work. You identified the man as one Carlos Garcia.

MIKE: Apparently, he's in the system because he is an immigrant from Mexico that came in 17 years ago. Other than that, nothing is known.

MIKE: What do you say we go see why Mr. Garcia was at the funeral home?

 **PROFILE GAINED: Carlos Garcia**

 **Immigrant**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Age: 51**

 **Weight: 189**

 **Eyes: Brown**

 **Blood Type: A+**

 **Description: Hispanic man with neatly combed black hair and a mustache, wearing a white suit and tie with a carnation on his lapel, a tattoo of a tiger peeking out from the collar.**

(Speak to Carlos Garcia about being at the funeral home)

MIKE: Hello Mr. Garcia. We have some questions for you.

CARLOS: Oh, if you must. I just finished a plate of **friend chicken** and need to rest a bit. Every now and then, it makes me a bit queasy, you see.

MIKE: Sorry, but we have to know why you were at the funeral home this morning.

CARLOS: Ah, you mean the place where the murder occurred. Am I a suspect just for paying my respects to the dead?

MIKE: Then why were you patting out his corpse. Could it be to place soman on his corpse?

CARLOS: Soman? That's dangerous stuff. I remember hearing about that in my **advanced chemistry course** back in Mexico.

MIKE: Did you put it on him?

CARLOS: No, of course not. The killer had to have placed it after I visited him.

MIKE: Alright, but stay around. We may have to talk to you again.

CARLOS GARCIA'S PROFILE: Knows chemistry and eats fried chicken.

(Obtain Alexander Stapler's statement)

MIKE: Right, what can you tell us?

ALEXANDER: Not much. I was working at the back for quite a while when I heard something explode.

ALEXANDER: I came back here to see the place in the state it was in.

ALEXANDER: I swear, first the murder and now this. It's like someone had it out for me. I wish I didn't accept Valerie's favor to do this.

MIKE: Wait, you knew the victim?

ALEXANDER: Went to college together. Dated briefly before she went on to Winston. Such a long time ago…

MIKE: You don't have any more feelings for here?

ALEXANDER: Nah. It didn't work out, so we both moved on.

MIKE: Alright. Stick around and don't clean the place up. We're not done with the area.

…

MIKE: Well, that was certainly interesting. The undertaker here at the funeral used to be in a relationship with our victim. He certainly had ease of access.

MIKE: And I'm not quite sure how Mr. Garcia fits in all this. He seems like the outcast of the suspects, not having any direct contact with the victim, as far as we know.

MIKE: Personally, I found our first batch of suspects a lot more interesting. Let's go check the foyer out for more information.

(Investigate Funeral Home Fireplace)

CLUES FOUND: Broken Metal Pieces, Purse

MIKE: Well, these broken pieces look interesting. I think that's bronze. Why don't you fix it up?

MIKE: And whose purse is this? We already have Valerie's, so who could this be?

MIKE: You're right, best way of doing it is to take a look. Let's search it.

(Fix Broken Metal Pieces)

BRONZE STATUE FIXED

MIKE: That's… a statue I guess. I wonder what it means?

MIKE: Right, Elizabeth might know something about it. Let's send it to her.

(Analyze Bronze Statue)

ELIZABETH: Oh, my, Mike. I didn't know you felt this way.

MIKE: Uh, what are you talking about.

ELIZABETH: This statue is meant to proposition someone for sex at Greece, my colleague.

MIKE: Oh… ew!

ELIZABETH: Relax, it was just a joke, although I imagine the original person who used this wasn't attending it for a joke.

MIKE: Do you know who it originally belonged too?

ELIZABETH: Well, I was tempted to bring Alanis along… but I figure I just check for fingerprints and got Rick got two sets off of them.

ELIZABETH: One of them belonged to your victim and the other belongs to Taven.

ELIZABETH: Furthermore, I asked my grandson to follow the money trail and it led back to Valerie.

ELIZABETH: This meant that Valerie was the propositioning, which makes sense. Taven does have many connections to Greece.

MIKE: Wow, impressive work. Let's go talk to Taven about this.

(Speak to Taven Fevora about Valerie's request)

TAVEN: Oh, hello officers. What do you need to see me about? I was just making sure Avery was okay.

MIKE: It's about this statue. We found and fixed-

TAVEN: Put that away!

MIKE: Woah, sorry.

TAVEN: No, I apologized. It's just that Valerie pissed me off with this damn thing.

TAVEN: Can you believe that just two days after my wife's death, she offers this for some 'grieving sex.'

TAVEN: How could she do that! I loved my wife and she just wanted some sex from me. That was disgraceful!

MIKE: Wow. For your sake, you better not have killed her, or else she won't be the only one disgraced.

(Examine Purse)

JOURNAL FOUND

MIKE: Hey, a journal. Let's look inside for their secrets.

MIKE: Wait, so many of these pages are gone. What the hell?

MIKE: You're right, the ashes by the fireplace seem fresh. They pages were probably burned here.

MIKE: I guess we'll have to powder the first blank page to see what the last entry was.

(Examine Journal)

JOURNAL EXTRY UNCOVERED

MIKE: Alright, you've uncover the entry. Let's see what it says.

MIKE: Woah, it appears to be a big entry talking about how 'mom' was such a huge nuisance and wished she would just drop dead.

MIKE: You're right, that does sounds like a certain explosives owner. Let's go talk to Avery about this.

(Speak to Avery Finch about her journal entry)

AVERY: Yes, Officer. What do you need? Can't you see I'm still grieving?

MIKE: Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact you wanted your mom to 'drop dead,' like you wrote in your diary.

AVERY: What! How do you find that out? I burned the pages in the fireplace.

AVERY: Look, Mom was, well, I guess you can call her a whore. It was one of the reasons her and Winston broke up.

AVERY: She always flirted with every man to get ahead, which was pretty effective, but had a habit of rubbing people the wrong way.

AVERY: But she crossed a line when she started flirting with Taven of all people. I mean, I knew she had an interest in him back when they were growing up, but his wife just died.

AVERY: Taven is such a nice man. He helps me out with all the **chemistry stuff** and takes me out for **fried chicken** every month.

AVERY: He shouldn't have to deal with mom wanting to bang him when he's a widower!

MIKE Well, we'll see if you enough with Mom's flirting to kill her. We might be back.

AVERY FINCH'S PROFILE: Knows chemistry and eats fried chicken

TAVEN FEVORA'S PROFILE: Knows chemistry and eats fried chicken

…

MIKE: Well, I'm still confuse about where this case is taking us.

MIKE: Taven and Avery both didn't like the fact that Valerie was willing to hit on anyone.

MIKE: That undertaker also knew her as well, but claims there wasn't anything going on.

MIKE: And Mr. Garcia just confuses me as why he was even related to Winston, but he looks like the only person who could've placed the poison on him.

CLARENCE: Officers, can you get back to the funeral home. A fight has broken between Taven and Alexander.

MIKE: Wait, what?


End file.
